Accidental Discovery Falling in love Again!
by SadieGirl18
Summary: Chloe bumps into Derek literally at her school for the first time. . . Or so she thought! Thus sets off a whole chain link of events. All orginal characters. Set After The Reckoning! On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1 Bumping into you!

I woke up late. Again.

The housekeeper Annette wasn't going to be here today, so I knew it was my responsibly to set my alarm. And of course I was so busy watching the latest James Cameron movie, that I forgot. James Cameron was one of my favorite Directors. In my personal opinion he's always doing things that seem to big or lager than life. It's also what makes him and all of his movies so great. I don't know what I'd do if the Titanic wasn't in my DVD collection when I was feeling lonely.

But anyway, now I had to jump out of bed, and practically run to my closet. I found a simple pair of dark faded jeans and a dark tee. I wasn't really into fashion. It wasn't my thing. I went to my vanity mirror and applied some eyeliner, brown to make it look more natural versus flashy, swiped some mascara on, and dabbed lip-gloss onto my lips.

After getting my worn converse on, I ran down the long spiral staircase. Our house -despite the lack of people living in it- was huge.

Why does my father buys large houses when he himself barely lives there, is beyond me. He mentioned something once when I asked him about it. He said it makes us look like a nice family. It's why he hires maids, butlers, and people to clean the pool once a week and mow the lawn of our huge bare backyard. It's also why I get driven to school by our driver Milos, to keep up the charade that I'm well looked after and cared for properly. It makes me want to puke what my father will pay to make it look like were normal.

If only he and everyone else knew how not normal I was. If they only knew the truth about me and what I live with everyday. About what I could do. It would scare them senseless. I wondered if it would scare them more than it scared me.

When I got into the car, Milos had his black sun glasses on, he said it made him look tough, but we both knew the truth, he was just a big softy.

"Late again."

I nodded sighing.

"It's not my fault Avatar was such a great movie. And you know very well that I can't stop a movie in the middle. The suspense would of killed me. I wouldn't of been able to sleep anyways."

He only smiled and muttered something about teenagers and their weird fazes.

I ate my strawberry pop tart that I snuck in the car, being careful not to let Milos see I was eating on his precious leather.

I looked out the window dreading as the time passed to quickly, knowing I would have to get out of the car soon.

People usually stared.

I mean, it's not everyday that someone gets dropped off in a limo. Again an act of my father keeping up the charade.

It's embarrassing though, I begged him to let me walk. It was only a few miles from our house to the school, but he just gave me a stern look and said, "Chloe, now what kind of father would I look like if I let my only daughter walk to school alone?" The question wasn't suppose to be followed by an answer, but it still didn't stop me from muttering, "A normal one." before stomping up to my room and slamming the door.

I tried sneaking out early just so I didn't have to ride in that awful limo, but Milos always catches me. And the worst part is that dad makes sure Milos drops me off right in front of the school, so the whole school gets to see 'the apparent rich stuck up kid' being escorted in her daddy's 'million dollar money bucket'.

I got lucky today, because since I was late, only a handful of students were left on the school steps and most of them were running before the bell gave it's final ring. But there were always a few left behind just so they wouldn't have to go into school so early. Those were the ones that looked at the limo as Milos pulled up to the curb.

I swallowed nervously and gave him a nervous wave as I got out of the limo, slamming the door behind me. I walked a few feet, before I felt my messenger bag slipping off my shoulder. As I hiked it up, I wasn't looking where I was going and slammed into something- hard- and being unable to catch my balance, fell to ground.

"Watch where you're going." A deep voice ground out, lowly.

Disorientated, I tried to pick up my contents that had spilled out of my bag during the fall, and when the voice spoke, I looked up, way up into a set of narrowed, piercing, green eyes. And they weren't just any green eyes.

No they were the most vivid green eyes I had ever seen.

I know I must of looked insane.

Here I was splattered on a concrete floor and practically gawking up at this stranger with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, no doubt I had just ran into him and had been knocked down in the process.

But I still couldn't speak.

This guy was large, I couldn't tell if he was muscular or just overweight because he was wearing an oversized sweat shirt. His black hair was hanging in front of his face, he was in desperate need of a haircut. There was a few blemishes that covers his face, but it looked like he was getting help for it because it didn't seem that noticeable.

"God, bro, it was an accident. Here let me help you." This voice belonged to a different boy, he was shorter than the one that knocked me down, and when I looked at his face as he bent down to help me I did a double take. He had just called the other guy bro, but they couldn't be brothers. He was Asian, and had blonde hair, and his eyes were dark. He was cute.

"T-tthanks," I managed to get out, but my voice seemed to not be working with me. "Are you g-guyy-ys new here?"

He smiled. "Yeah, just starting today. I'm Simon, and the guy next to me is my brother Derek who seems to have misplaced his manners."

I glanced at Derek, wondering if I was missing the resemblance or any kind of indignation that they were related.

Simon must have seen this because he laughed. "Derek's my foster brother."

I tried to smile, but it probably looked like a grimace. "Right."

Simon handed me my bag and we both got off the ground.

"Well, thanks," I said to Simon and then glanced at Derek, "S-sorry for r-running into you."

He didn't say anything or even gave an indication that he heard me. He was just staring straight ahead, looking at the front doors of the school, with the a deep scowl, like those doors had deeply offended him in some way.

Simon sort of coughed/cleared his throat and then gave me a dazzling smile. "Well, Chloe, we should probably go get our schedules, and get to class. But I have a feeling we'll see you around."

I nodded, and the three of us made our way into the school.

When it was time for me to head down the hall to my first period class I felt eyes on my back. And sure enough, as I turned around I caught Derek who was following Simon into the office, stop and he just stared.

At me with those green eyes, and I stared back.

And I felt strange, like he could see right into me, and could see my secret.

When he noticed we were just staring at each other in the empty hallway he glared at me, and went into the office.

And I went my own way down the hall thinking about those penetrating green eyes.


	2. Chapter Two: Fimiliar!

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do NOT own The Darkest Powers Series, or these wonderful characters. I would love to own them, especially Derek, but I don't =(.**

**Okay, I got the next chapter up, sorry if it's not that long, my sister won't stop bugging me to get off. I'll try to get the third chapter up as soon as I can! Please Read and Review! And thanks to all that have reviewed the first chapter you guys are great!!!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR ALL THE READERS: And for all of you readers I just want to inform you that this is AFTER The Reckoning! How can it be, you ask? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! Major surprises! - ANYA =)  
**

**

* * *

**

For the first three periods I have had Simon -and his apparent half sister that he introduced me two during math- in every class with me.

I haven't seen Derek at all so far, which was sort of odd since the school wasn't very big. I debated whether or not to ask Simon about him, but that seemed a bit nosey and I didn't want to give off that sort of image.

Tori was only in my third period Math class, when Simon introduced us, he told mentioned that she walked instead of taking the bus like him and Derek because she couldn't be seen with such low-life's that subjected themselves to public transportation.

When Simon told her of our little encounter that morning she just rolled her eyes, gave me a once over and said, "I'm the one who has to live with those two, I've been through way worse. Imagine sharing a bathroom with them. I mean who has one bathroom? You get what I mean?"

"Um, n-not, not really, no I don't actually. . ." I didn't know what to say, other than the truth. I just hoped my words hadn't come off as pompous because I wasn't in the same situation as her.

. . . But evidently they had, because she just sniffed and replied, "Oh, right, Derek said something about you in the hall. You're like rich or something right?"

Derek had spoken about me?

_Stop it, Chloe, obviously it wasn't good, he probably thinks you're a spoiled brat with a speech impairment._

"No, I'm not rich," I managed to get out without butchering the whole sentence, probably because I was trying to get it out slowly.

Tori didn't look like she believed me, and unfortunately Simon didn't either. She placed her hands on her hips, and gave me a knowing look. "You got dropped off in a limo, did you not?"

I looked down like someone who had been caught doing something shameful, and I could feel my cheeks burning. "I-I. . . My dad, h-he's paranoid. I-"

She held her hand up cutting me off. "Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, kind of cool actually."

I looked up shocked. 

_Had she actually given me a complement? _

And then she had to ruin it by opening her mouth again. "And well, I have a brilliant idea. I think we live close by, and well, since I was going to be walking to school anyway, how about you just have your driver swing by in front and pick me up?"

Her looked wasn't even hopeful. She knew exactly what my answer was going to be before she had even asked the question, and being me- little Chloe who can't say no to anyone or speak up for herself, I said yes.

She gave a significant nod. "Great. I'll be waiting for you after school by the front steps. Maybe we can even swing by the mall. Wait! Is there even a mall in this town? God, there better be, but you'd know Chloe wouldn't you?"

"Uhh. . ."

I didn't get the chance to reply, because the teacher had walked into the room and started class.

* * *

When I got to fourth period English, the class right before lunch, I took my seat alone at the table that held two people. Being the quiet girl, nobody had chosen to sit with me on the first day of school so I had to sit alone. Not that I minded, I was too used to it to feel bad about it.

Ten minutes into the lesson the door suddenly opened and there was Derek, just standing in the doorway just staring at me. Staring at me, like he knew I was in here before he had even seen me.

I couldn't get over those penetrating green eyes.

I knew I should of lowered my gaze- if it had been any other person, I would have- but he was different, an exception. Why? I had no clue. I didn't know a single thing about him, but I felt. . . I didn't know what I felt, and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know what it was.

After about a whole minute the teacher finally cleared her throat from where she sat at her desk. "Excuse me. Are you suppose to be in this class?"

Derek snapped his head up. His gaze shifting from me, to glower at the teacher. "Yeah."

She didn't even looked shocked by his attitude. Ms. Woods was a scary teacher when she wanted to be. "And who might you be?"

"Derek."

She looked down at her papers in front of her desk and then nodded. "Oh, okay, well Mr. Souza would mind telling me why you're a whole ten minutes late? I don't accept people in my class who don't understand how to be on time."

"I got lost."

I couldn't tell if he was lying or not by the way he stared into Ms. Woods eyes with such certainty.

Apparently neither could she because she just sighed. "Fine. Since it's your first day I'll let it slide. But if your late tomorrow I won't let you join my class."

Derek didn't say anything, didn't express any sort of gratitude.

I figured he wouldn't.

And then I realized something as Ms. Woods looked around the room and her eyes landed on me. The only empty seat in the room was next to me. Derek Souza was going to be sitting merely inches away from me. I tried to take a calming breath as Ms. Woods smiled at me, it was apologetic. I wanted to tell her that it should have been me apologizing, in advance in case I disrupted the class by having a heart attack.

"Mr. Souza, go and have a seat next to Chloe. Ms. Saunders raise your hand."

I raised my hand, and then quickly brought it back down once I realized it was shaking.

Derek didn't seemed fazed as he made his way over to the seat at my table.

The class was silent, and some people turned from their work to stare him.

I wondered if that bothered him. I wondered if anything bothered him. He seemed so emotionless.

When he finally reached my table I was in a slight panic attack mode. He pulled out the chair gracefully- _wait gracefully? _

_How can he be graceful? _

I shook my head to chase away the thought, and caught Derek's attention by the sudden movement as he slide in to the seat yet again with _grace_.

_What was going on? _

He gave me a weird look, and then focused his attention on his notebook, taking his pen in his hand, quickly copying down what the teacher has written on the board, and then working on it.

I started to work on the lesson too, for a few minutes. But then all of these questions kept coming into my head. They were practically assaulting me. I felt like I was going insane.

Suddenly I turned my chair so it was positioned closer to him. "Why weren't you in any of my other classes?"

I think my words shocked both of us. Me, because my tone was so demanding, and Derek because I had spoken to him.

And if felt like years, but it was only seconds between the time I had asked the questions and then he turned to look at me.

But when I did the question didn't matter anymore.

Nothing did.

Except Derek.

Derek's eyes to be exact.

Because when I seen them this close, I felt the blood drain from my body.

Because his green eyes looked so, so. . .

Familiar.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for leaving it like that. . . But I needed to bulid the suspense! The next chapter will continue from where this one left off! - Anya =)**


	3. Chapter Three: A Memory!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Darkest Powers Series, or the characters. That all belongs to Kelley Armstrong. . . unfortunately. **

**A/N: Okay so this is chapter three, I hope it's not awful, i sort of struggled with it, that's why it took sooo long for me to post, things just weren't coming out right. Next chapter will be better I hope, and I'm thinking I'll either have it out later tonight or tomorrow, depends on reviews. . . **

**And I just want to thank all the reviewers so far! You guys rock! **

**Tell me how you like this 3rd chapter, and please review! **

**Thanks all- Anya!**

**

* * *

**

From last chapter-

_And if felt like years, but it was only seconds between the time I had asked the question and he then turned to look at me. _

_But when he did, the question didn't matter anymore. _

_Nothing did. _

_Except Derek. _

_Derek's eyes to be exact._

_Because when I seen them this close, I felt the blood drain from my body. _

_Because his eyes looked so, so. . ._

_Familiar. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

**A Slight Memory  
**

"What?"

His voice was low, barely a whisper, but it was so. . . menacing.

And I had to blink a few times. I had been so transfixed on his eyes, and my own thoughts that it took me a minute to process what he had just asked. But my mind wasn't forming coherent thoughts, they were all over the place.

_Why did his eyes look familiar? _

_Was I going insane here? _

And when I actually got some straight thinking going, I looked at him, really focused on all of him, and I had this weird. . . I don't know how to describe it, some sort of memory, which was crazy-

_**Derek stayed where he was. **_

_**Still watching me. Staring at me. **_

_**Like I was a freak. Like I was a schizo. **_

"_**Take a picture," I snapped. "It'll last longer." **_

_**He didn't so much as blink. Didn't leave either. **_

_**Just kept studying me as if I hadn't said a word. **_

**_He'd leave when he was ready. And he did, walking out without a word._**

- He was staring at me like that now, I noticed when the- I didn't know what to call, it subsided. I wondered how I looked in his eyes right at that moment. Probably like the schizo girl in my-

_Don't think about that Chloe, it was nothing. Maybe too much imaging movie scenarios has gone to your heard. You were imaging that just now, making yourself think those thoughts and words. _

_Yep that's all it was. _

I remembered the question then, the one I had asked Derek and repeated for him. "Why weren't you in any of my other classes?"

He narrowed his eyes, but they gave nothing away. "I really don't think that's any of your business, do you?"

"It was just a question," I whispered fiercely, shooting a look at Ms. Woods, she was reading something at her desk.

"A pretty nosey one."

I scoffed quietly. "I was just making conversation, you don't have to be so, rude," I shot back, surprised, but glad I got the sentence out without a single stutter.

He held my gaze. Thinking over what I just said and then breathed out, "But why? That's the real question here, why do you want to know, more importantly," he moved closer, their faces only inches apart," why do you even care, Chloe?"

I shivered when he said my name, which so should not have happened, and I scared he noticed it too. The effect he had on me was unnerving, and I had to tell myself to breathe calmly and concentrate on what was important.

_Why did I care? _

I felt so weird all day, acting so confident like I knew this guy, demanding things that made no sense. My self-assurance broke, and I felt small, like the little nobody I normally was. "I-I don't know."

He moved back in his seat facing downwards at his paper. "Well when you figure it out, keep it to yourself, I don't care."

I was taken back by his words. "You're such a. . . a. . . Urg, you suck!"

"Ms. Saunders? Is there a problem over there?"

I hadn't realized that I had been loud.

"Uh, n-no, no problem, Ms. Woods."

I shot a look at Derek, but he was working on his English paper, like nothing had happened at all.

* * *

At lunch I took my bag lunch Annette had made me, grabbed a book and headed for my table. The one all the way in the back where no one else sat. I pulled the contents of my lunch out and set it on the flat surface- a turkey and cheese sandwich, a bag of salt and vinegar chips, an apple, and a hostess cupcake.

All of my favorites.

I took a huge bite of my sandwich and started reading.

Turing page after page, eating bite after bite.

"Where did you get that?"

My head shot up, and I practically jumped five feet in the air. Standing in front of me were, Simon, Tori, and . . .Derek. I swallowed hard, and realized that it was Tori who shrieked.

"E-e-excuse me?" I asked, trying to restart my heart.

Simon pulled out the chair next to mine and sat down with his try of food. "Tori, don't freak her out," he shot her a look and then turned to me, "you don't mind if we sit here do you?" His voice was so friendly. I wondered if he was always that cheerful, and how come it hadn't rubbed off on Derek.

I shook my head.

Tori sat on the other side of me and Derek sat across from me.

Grabbing- more like ripping, my book out of my hands Tori gaped at me. " It's Spirit Bound. How do you have this? It doesn't come out for another few weeks!"

"My-y, dad, pulled some strings," I spoke reluctantly, I didn't like people knowing what my father could do whenever he wanted, just because he had tons of money.

"You have to get me one, or at least let me read it when you're finished," her voice was awed.

I smiled then. "So you're a fan of Vampire Academy?"

"More like obsessed."

"Who's your favorite character?"

"Adrian Ivashkov. Duh."

It was my turn to gape. "Seriously? You don't like Dimitri Belikov? But he's so awesome, plus he has great fighting skills, all Adrian does is flirt with Rose, drink, and can worm his way into people's dreams."

I noticed Simon was watching us silently, well mostly me, maybe because that was the most I said all day in front of him. Derek was too busy chowing down, but I knew he could hear our conversation.

Tori was obviously oblivious to this because she just rolled her eyes. "Please, Chloe, Dimitri, isn't all that great, I mean he's so old, and poor for that matter, you of all people should be looking towards the future on this. I mean yeah, he's hot in that Tall Dark and Handsome kind of way, he's dangerous which is a plus. But Adrian is rich, and clean, and well mannered, he knows how to act with upper-class people, I mean he's practically a prince, soon to be king! He's the greatest character there is!"

I knew I was shy, and afraid to speak my opinion on things, but when it came to books and movies, I had very strong views, and when people tried to go against them, I sometimes could overreact, just a bit.

"No way. Dimitri, is way better. The best in fact. Who was the one who came when Rose was slumped over Mason's dead body to comfort her? Dimitri. Who was there when she was having a mental breakdown and was ready to kill that dude in the third book when he was messing with Lyssa? Dimitri. Where was Adrian all those times, when Rose needed her? I'll tell you where, he was probably off at some royal party getting drunk! Dimitri is always there for her, even when she's being stupid, because he loves her, and she loves him, which makes the story so perfect!" I said, snatching my book from her hands and cradling it to my chest. See, I only overreacted a little bit.

"That is not true, Adrian-"

"Guys-"

"He would have been there if-"

"Guys, Tori, Hello!"

Both me and Tori looked at Simon.

"Finally! God, it's a book, you guys, you are arguing over a book, over characters who are fake!"

We both gave him withering looks- my look most likely only looked like a grimace though. I wasn't very good at glaring, or making angry faces.

Tori was going to say something when Derek's low, gravely, voice broke through the air. "Pathetic."

It was one word, and it was said lowly, but it made me feel ashamed for getting all worked up over something like that. And then I wondered why when Simon had argued a whole sentence how retarded we were being I didn't feel a thing. And when Derek merely said a word I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

I felt that strange feeling again. That same one that I felt in English class, but Simon broke through my thoughts when he reached for my cupcake.

"Hey, can I have this?"

I forced a laugh, hoping no one seen me spacing out. "No, you know you can't eat that Simon."

The three of them looked up at me with shocked expressions. Even Derek looked bewildered, and then he looked angry, really angry.

"How did you know that?"

_How did I know that?_


	4. Chapter Four: More Information

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Darkest Powers Series or the characters. That honor goes to Kelley Armstrong.**

**A/N: Okay, so the Fourth Chapter is up. I hope it answers some questions, but not too many. . . And I had a really really great dream last night that Darkest Powers Series was a movie! How awesome would that be? It was an amazing dream to say the least. And the guy that played Derek was Reiley McClendon. I watched Accused at Seventeen last night and he was in there, so that's probably how he ended up as Derek in my dream, but as i thought about it he might make a pretty good Derek, he has dark hair and i think his eyes are green too, or like a hazel color. But anyway, if there was a movie for it, who would you choose to play Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, Rae, and Liz? That's something to think about. . . **

**So yeah, hope you guys like this chapter. . . Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! Please read this chapter and Review! **

**Thanks lots - Anya =)  
**

**Last part of last chapter-**

_I felt that strange feeling again. That same one that I felt in English class, but Simon broke through my thoughts when he reached for my cupcake. _

"_Hey, can I have this?"_

_I forced a laugh, hoping no one seen me spacing out. "No, you know you can't eat that Simon."_

_The three of them looked up at me with shocked expressions. Even Derek looked bewildered, and then he looked angry, really angry. _

"_How did you know that?" _

_How did I know that?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

**More Information**

"I-I-I. . ."

Derek leaned forward. His posture was ridged, he looked like a predator and I was his prey that he was getting ready to attack.

"How did you know that?" He demanded.

Simon put a hand on his arm. But I could see that he was using a lot, if not most of his strength to restain him. "Calm, down bro," he spoke low and urgent. "Ease off, Chloe, okay?"

Derek shook his head, his eyes always locked on mine. "No. No, Chloe, knows something. Don't you, Chloe?"

"I-I."

"Slow down," he snapped.

And that's all it took for my mind to go to another distant memory-

"_**What did you see, Chloe"**_

"_**I-I-I don't s-s-s-"**_

"_**Slow down." He snapped the words, impatient. "What do they look like? Do they talk to you?**_

"_**You really want to know?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**I chewed on my lip, then lifted onto my tiptoes. He bent to listen.**_

"_**They wear white sheets with big eye holes. And they say 'Boo!'" I glowered up at him. "Now get out of my way."**_

_**I expected him to sneer. Cross his arms and say- Make me, little girl.**_

_**His lips twitched and steeled myself, then I realized he was smiling. Laughing at me. **_

_**He stepped aside. I swept past him to the stairs.**_

- "Chloe!Chloe!"

The memory faded, and I felt Simon's arm on mine, shaking me. And Tori was calling my name over and over. I finally focused on them. "Yeah?" I asked a little breathless.

Simon's eyes looked scared when he stared up at me. "Are you, alright? You've been just staring off into space for like two whole minutes."

I had to think of an excuse. I couldn't just go and tell him that I'm having strange memory's that involve his brother and my. . .my secret. I had to protect that secret with everything I had, or the same thing will happen just like last time.

I shivered at the thought and snapped my eyes to Derek then, who had seem to be silent through my little episode.

His green eyes were staring at me intently. They seemed to be calculated things, almost like he was putting pieces of something together, and when he noticed me staring, he actually looked away. Whatever he thought it must have been bad. Which scared me.

_I had to fix this. Be tough Chloe._

"I don't know anything. And I really don't know how I knew that Simon wasn't suppose to eat the cupcake."

"How old are you Chloe?" Derek asked quietly, like he was scared to know the answer.

"I just turned sixteen a few weeks ago."

He seemed to be getting his confidence back, his eye were sharp, almost glowing, which made him look all the more brilliant. He leaned forward again, resting his forearms on the table. "Why are you taking Freshmen classes?"

"How did you know that? Are you stalking me? Swipe my schedule, Derek?"

He smiled a bit at that. "I could ask you the same thing. How did you know about Simon?"

I didn't even open my mouth at that. I already told them I didn't know how I knew that.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd answer that."

"We're taking some Freshmen classes too," Tori said quietly. "Well except, Derek, he's-"

"Tori. Shut up." Derek commanded.

Tori's eyes flashed, but Simon shook his head at her, and she seemed to relax, but she had a permanent glare on her face.

Simon gave me a small reassuring smile. "I have diabetes, that's why I couldn't have the cupcake." He shot a look Derek. "And I think you should relax a bit, Der, people are starting to look at us. We look like we're interrogating, Chloe here."

"I'm just trying to get some answers."

"Bro, stop, Chloe doesn't know anything."

Derek didn't even look at Simon, he looked at me. His expression was totally blank. "I think she knows something. I'm almost positive. And I'm giving her a chance to come clean."

I was shocked.

I barely knew these people. I felt like I was committing a crime, and Derek was talking me into confessing. "T-t-this is the last time I'm going to say this, Derek. I. Don't. Know. A. Thing." I was hoping that my face was blank too. I wanted to look serious. I wanted them, especially him to believe me.

Simon looked like he was on my side, Tori looked unsure, and Derek, well he looked like I was flat out lying.

"Fine, is that's how it's going to be?" And I knew even before he spoke what he was going to bring up, I just wished that I could of protected Simon and even Tori from what they were going to hear. _Would they still want to be my friends when they found out? _"Last year. How long were you in the hospital for?"

I blew a breath out that I didn't even know I was holding. I felt defeated. "Who told you?" I whispered, looking Derek in the eye.

He seemed to be. . .shocked by my reaction? Did he expect me to deny it, scream and yell that it wasn't true? I wasn't a liar, and I wasn't completely ashamed that I had been in a hospital since I didn't really know what went on. I remembered being out of it most of time. The whole experience seemed like a blur.

I prepared myself for a moment, and then said the only thing I could think of to say. The truth. "Six months." If they were surprised by my confession they didn't really show it, except Simon's eye twitched a bit, like he was antsy about something. But I ignored it and pressed on. "I was in the hospital for six months. I was hospitalized the day I turned fifteen. I guess I started seeing these. . .hallucinations." I knew that they were not, but I couldn't tell them what they really were. I was not going back to that place. "I don't really remember much from my time there. Things are fuzzy, I only remember some of the nurses, and my dad visiting me. The rest of it. . . It's like I can't remember." I had to stop talking. I felt sick. I hated not knowing exactly what went on in there. What they did to make me better. . .even though they really didn't. I was scared to know what would happen if they knew that. If anybody knew that. Would I go back to the hospital for treatments again? Would I be locked up forever?

It was quiet for awhile. Tori broke the ice for once. "So you don't remember anything? At all?" Her voice, was it, shaking?

I shook my head unable to speak.

The bell suddenly rang. Loud and shrill.

Most of the students had already exited and were on their way to fifth period class. Derek stood up first at the table. Simon was second and he smiled at me. "We'll see you later. I-"

"No."

The three of us looked up at Derek, but he wouldn't look at us, his gaze was furthest from me.

"What?" Tori, said, her voice was angry. "She taking me home in her limo. We're going shopping!"

"Bro. you're overreacting-"

Derek slammed his fist on the table, the sound echoed loudly. The students that were still there, shot our table a quick look and scurried out as fast as they could. "No. We can't. . . We are not getting into this again. We're staying away from _her_. I don't want to figure this out."

I was astonished. He didn't want them to hangout with me just because I had been hospitalized? I had been released for over six months though. I was fine. . . almost fine.

I found my voice, but it was weak. "Derek-"

He looked up at me, his eyes expressionless again, but he body language seemed to show that he was seething. "Don't Chloe. Don't you dare say another thing." And with that he stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving his tray on the table, and the three of us with our mouths open.

Simon's look was apologetic. "My brother. . . I'm sorry-"

I held up my hand. This wasn't his fault. It was Derek's, and whatever problem he had with me. "It's fine. You should probably go, you don't want Derek getting anymore mad."

He nodded sadly.

Tori pouted. "I wanted to ride in the limo. Now how am I suppose to get home?"

Simon rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm. I heard him talking to her as they walked away. "Maybe I'll walk home with you. Let Derek take the bus by himself, give him time to-" And their voices faded away.

I sat there in the empty cafeteria, thinking through everything. I felt so exhausted, and the day wasn't even halfway over. And I wasn't sure what was going on anymore, I wasn't sure of anything except. . .Derek Souza, without a doubt, hated me with a passion.

And I was going to figure out why. Even he won't be able to stop me.

**AA/N:** Thanks for reading. Please Review!


	5. Chapter Five: A Long Dreary Month

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own The Darkest Powers Series or there characters. Kelley Armstrong owns the whole thing, even Derek. . . sighs sadly. **

**A/N: Okay, I'm in a mood to right today, so I'm also putting chapter five up today, since it's mainly Chloe's thoughts, and how she's been coping in the last month since Derek, Simon and Tori arrived at her school. Hope you like it, please Review! **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**A Long Dreary Month  
**

It's been a month.

A long dreary month since the last time I really had a conversation with Simon, Tori, or Derek.

Simon would sometimes whisper short reassuring words in the hallways when we would pass each other.

_"Give him time." _

"_Things will blow over." _

"_He overreacted. Everything will be alright."_

They didn't mean anything to me, though they were a nice gesture, and I could tell Simon was trying to make things better. But ever since the arrival of the three of them at my school I had a hard time focusing on things like homework, and chores. Even movies weren't able to hold my interest very long. I was failing Chemistry, and dad almost had a heart attack over it. He calmed down when I reassured him I'd get tutoring to get my grade up, which I still had to do.

Annette and Milos seemed to notice the change in me. I was quieter, ate less at dinner, stayed in my bedroom for long periods of time. I felt lost, and more alone than I had ever felt in my life.

_Simon._

_Tori._

_Derek. . ._

They were the things that I would think about, and dream about. The dreams were the worst though. They were so bizarre, the things I would dream about- _People screaming and running, ghosts. _

_Simon being trapped and thrown across a room. _

_Tori shouting something, running towards something that she couldn't quite reach and then she'd fall. _

_I'd even about Aunt Lauren, she would be whispering in my ear, saying, "Help me, Chloe. Only you can help." _

_The worst dream though, the one I had almost every night was of Derek. Him glaring at me, scowling. . . and then, suddenly, his expression would change into something softer. He'd laugh, and smile, it would light up his whole face and his eyes would be so warm. And then it would cut off, and there would be this black wolf staring at me, with. . .Derek's eyes. I knew they were his eyes, and they were filled with terror, not for himself, but for me. _

_I would be unable to move, not even to blink, and the wolf with Derek's eyes would be howling and growling trying to come closer to me, but not to hurt me, to protect me from what was holding me in a froze prison. But he was also restrained, being thrown backwards by a powerful, invisible force. The distance between us would get larger and larger, until everything would turn black. And all I could hear was growling, and howling, and then it would be silent. And at the very end of the dream as I was still trapped in that black hole, I could hear Derek. _

_His voice was clear, and he sounded so frightened that I felt like i would break down crying at that moment. Over and over he'd say, "You have to remember, Chloe. Please remember. You have to. It's the only way for us. Please remember." And then I would wake up, my screams muffled by my hands. And I would feel like I was being watched. _

School was pretty bad. Now I felt like I would see Derek everywhere, being taunted by his close proximity. He wouldn't look at me willingly, only when I would be staring at him for long periods of time, he'd catch me and scowl. It was a daily routine for us now. I was practically daring him to talk to me, just wanting to hear his voice even if it was to yell at me.

English was the worst though. He sat so close, only inches away, his body heat radiating off of him. It was a constant torture those forty-five minutes each day. And sometimes I wondered if he felt the same way. He'd sit really still, sometimes fidget if I'd tap my pen on the desk, sigh, or twirl a piece of my hair. And when the bell would ring he'd race to the door.

At lunch I would sit in my normal seat all the way in the back, alone. Simon and Tori would sit with other people, they each had been welcomed into different cliques. Simon was the apparent new basketball star. Tori was involved in soccer and softball games. Derek would sometimes sit alone in the cafeteria, all the way on the opposite side of where I sat. And other times he'd sit in the library. I knew this because I had followed him once, which yes, is sort of stalkerish, but I still wasn't giving up on finding out what was going on.

He'd change his routine up constantly, so I couldn't predict what he would do. In the library he'd quickly eat his food, and then either read books- large thick books-, look around thinking off into space, or he would go onto the computer. And whatever he did on that computer was something he didn't want anyone else knowing. He would always erase what he went on before he left, but that didn't stop me from checking the history each time, just hoping that he'd forget to just once to delete the evidence of what he was searching for.

And then something seemed to change towards the end of the month. I would catch Derek looking at me weirdly. He had this look in his eye, like he knew things about me, things only I knew. It was starting to freak me out. But the thing that freaked me out the most was what happened last week-

It was during the lunch period, and when Derek wasn't in the cafeteria, I went to the library. But once I neared the entrance I quickly slipped into a nearby storage closet, leaving the door opened a crack. Because Derek was coming out of the library, and he wasn't alone. Simon was with him and they seemed to be arguing. I breathed in and out slowing, trying to be as quiet as possible, and then I heard the voices, so low, I had to press my hear near the opening.

"I'm almost positive, Simon."

"Almost. That's the key word there. You're not positive, and we can't do anything until you are."

"Time's running out. I can feel it. Something's been watching us, knows our every move."

I heard Simon chuckle. "You're being paranoid."

It sounded like Derek growled, but it was so low, my ears could have been playing tricks on me. "I am not paranoid, Simon. You 're the one who's been too careless, you and Tori, going around making friends, running off to party's, having fun. You guys are acting like you're normal's teenagers. You're being reckless. And I'm the bad guy, because I have to be the one to remind you, Simon, we are far from normal."

I heard Simon sigh. "I know I'm not normal, so does Tori, we're just. . . We just want to pretend, even if it's for a little while that we can _act _normal. Can't you give me that, Derek. Just for a little longer?"

There was a silence.

"Fine. A little longer."

"Thanks, bro. So when are you going to speak to, Chloe?"

When I heard my name I froze.

There was another pause from Derek, longer this time. "I don't know. I'm not sure if she's what I think she is or not. I'm going to get more evidence like you said. But if I do find something, and if I find out that she knows something about this. . . if she's with _them_. We're going to have to do something. We don't know who she is, what she's even capable of."

I felt light headed. _What was going on. Who did they think I was? What did they think I was part of?_

"We can't hurt her, Derek."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, yet. But if she get's violent first, and tries to attack one of us, or alerts one of _them_, I'm not taking any chances with our lives, Simon. It's either one of us or _her_."

"I won't hurt, Chloe." Simon's voice was resolute. And I was grateful his words, it made me feel a little but better.

"You won't have to. I'll take care of it."

The breath was suddenly knocked out of my lungs.

"Derek you can't-"

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk about it later. You should get to class. The bells going to ring."

There was a bit of mumbling, but I didn't care to hear anymore. Derek wanted to hurt me, or he was willing to if things came down to that. He wanted to know what I was capable of.

But now, I wanted to know what Derek Souza was capable of.

* * *

**AA/N: Thanks for reading. Please, please, please Review. Thanks much. . . - Anya! =)**


	6. Chapter Six: The Note

**Disclaimer: ****Again, I do Not own The Darkest Powers Series, and I hate writing this because it keeps reminding me that I'll never own it. Stop rubbing it in my face! But, yeah, Kelley Armstrong owns this beautiful series and everything that is involved with it. . . Lucky!**

**A/N:** Chapter Six is here, baby! Yay, finally right? LOL. Yeah, well sorry you all but this is a major cliffy! BOO! But if I get enough reviews I'll try my hardest to post the next chapter tomorrow, because it's going to be a hard chapter to write so I might need more time. There's going to be a lot of one on one with Derek and Chloe in chapter seven and hopefully you'll get some questions answered. . . probably not, but you can hope right?

Thanks for the past reviews so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter. - Anya! =)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Note**

Derek continued with the staring for a week straight, even Simon and Tori occasionally were sending me cautious glances, as if I were going to go on some sort of rampage. But neither of them ever approached me, but I still felt their eyes. Derek was the worst. It was like he could sense me in a room. When ever I was in twenty feet of him, I would feel his eyes immediately search out for me. To say I was freaked, would be an understatement. I wanted to confront them, but what would I have said? I surely couldn't have told them I knew that they thought I was something dangerous.

I tried to ignore them as best as I could, and I was hoping that I would be able to enjoy myself tonight, because it was the night of the school dance.

Annette had ordered a nice deep blue dress for me. Strapless. I didn't really want to go, but I didn't want anyone in the house getting anymore suspicious about my distance and depressed behavior. So I put on a good face along with the dress, and heels that were likely to lead to a broken ankle. Annette applied a small amount of blue eye shadow to my eyelids. I put on the eyeliner and mascara myself, with just a touch of lip gloss just for good measure. And Annette curled my hair, so I had long thick red-golden spirals cascading down the middle of my back.

Before I left, Annette gave me a proud smile and snapped my picture so dad could see when he got back from Turkey.

By the time I got into the black Mercedes that I begged Milos to take instead of the limo, I was feeling nervous.

This, believe it or not was my first dance, and I had no idea what to expect.

When we pulled up to the curb at the front of the school, Milos told me to have fun before I got out of the car.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my nerves and looked around the courtyard. I recognized a few students from my various classes, but then I fixed my eyes on the car that was pulling in front of the school. Simon and his date got out the car first. I heard that he had at least seven different girls lined up for all the next dances, but he was currently taking a Junior cheerleader, Bianca, I think her name was. Next to get out of the car was Tori, and her date, Brad, who was some sort of jock for a sports team. And lastly was Derek. He was alone. And for some reason my heartbeat sped up at the sight of him.

It wasn't like he was in a tux or anything, he wasn't even as dressed up as Simon was. He wore a pair of simple dark jeans, and a black dress shirt, but he looked so different. Older, more mature. As they neared closer I became tense, not knowing what to do, they were about to walk right past me-

"Oh, my God!" Tori squealed, actually squealed, when she seen me. "Is that a royal blue, strapless, Jovani Couture?" she exclaimed pointing at my dress, her jaw dropping. "It's over two grand and completely out of stock!"

I became flustered at the sudden attention and I could feel Derek cold stare on me."Umm. . .I'm n-n-not really sure. I guess. My house keeper picked it out for me."

Bianca who was hanging on Simon's arms tightly, snorted. "Right, flaunt your daddy's money some more to make us all feel bad. The dress doesn't even look that great on you. You should tell you dad to save his money for more important things."

I didn't say anything, just stared at her. Then without another word to any of them, I turned around and walked inside the high school.

* * *

I found an empty restroom and faced the mirror, looking at my reflection.

_Did I look stupid? _

I could feel tears threatening to fall, and started fanning my hand in front of my face to stop it before I ruined my makeup. I set my purse on the counter. It was the only thing that wasn't blue, but I wanted to bring it with me since my Aunt Lauren bought it for me when I turned fifteen last year. I haven't seen her since I got back from the hospital over seven months ago. Dad said that she was on a business trip in some foreign country where they had no phone or internet connections. The purse was small and black, and it sort of matched with my outfit when I thought about it even if it wasn't blue.

Looking at my reflection again, I unbuttoned my bag, pulled out my lip gloss, reapplying, and then reached back in to put it away when my knuckles scraped lightly against something cold. My eyebrows rose while I examined the inside of the material.

I noticed a zipper, that I had never noticed was there before.

It was so small.

When I touched it with my finger tips I felt a tingling sensation, and before I even unzipped it I could tell something was in side the little compartment. When I placed my hand inside I felt paper, and I pulled it out.

I didn't even know my hands were shaking until I almost dropped the folded piece of paper.

It looked pretty beaten up, there were tares, and black smears on the outside of the paper, and it smelled faintly of dirt.

Bracing myself against the counter, I slowly unfolded it, and examined the note closely.

The writing was almost illegible, the words fading away. I bent closer to get a better look. And as I read, a coldness washed over me. All my weird feelings, and suspicions weren't for nothing, i knew that now.

**_Chloe,_**

**_I know you're mad at me. _**

**_And I guess that yelling wasn't the best way to handle the situation. _**

**_We really should talk though. And I'll apologize for everything I said. _**

**_And I hope you will too, because this isn't our first argument, well, we did have a few before, but we were just friends then. Now everything's different- not a bad different though. It's a good different, Chloe, and I hope we can just go for a walk and talk about this. _**

**_We'll compromise somehow, I'll think of a way. But just meet me outside of the motel at seven, we'll take that walk. You don't have to come if you don't want to. _**

**_I'd understand, but if you do. . . I'll be waiting._**

**_-Derek _**

I felt like I couldn't breath, like my oxygen supply was being cut off. Gasping for breath my mind was racing a million miles a second.

"Are you alright?"

My head jerked towards the bathroom door where two Freshmen girls were staring at me with wide eyes.

"Just perfect," I muttered stuffing the note in my purse, and pulling it close to my body.

I knew what I had to do.

I needed to find Derek.

* * *

The gym was packed, music blaring from the overhead speakers, teenagers laughing and shouting.

I knew I looked like a madwoman, rushing through the doors, searching around frantically.

Luckily, Derek was so tall.

I spotted him over by the punch bowl, looking out at the crowd of people swaying and jumping to the music.

I made a beeline straight for him, and when he noticed me he seemed to visibly tense.

I didn't care though, I was on a mission.

"We need to talk, Derek." I stated stopping right in front of him.

He arched an eyebrow, and on him, it looked absolutely adorable. I pushed away that rediculous thought, though. This was the guy that told Simon that he would take care of me. _He_ was the one that's been making everything a mess for me. He was also the guy I leaned right up against and whispered, "Now, Derek," urgently.

He backed up immediately, almost tripping in the process. "Person space, Chloe. Ever heard of it?"

I sighed annoyed all of the sudden."This really isn't the time to pull out the sarcasm."

He gave me a look and then bent down closer to me. "What is it, then?"

My gaze swept around the crowded gymnasium. There were way too many witnesses."Not here. Follow me."

I lead us out of the gym. We walked down a quiet hallway in silence, until we came across an empty classroom and I ushered us in, shutting the door, which as an afterthought didn't seem to smart- considering I didn't know what Derek could do, but I couldn't correct my mistake now.

I turned to him a little nervously.

He though, seemed completely at ease. Leaning against the far wall, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

My mouth suddenly went dry.

Derek didn't seem to notice. "So what's so important that you had to drag me in here?"

I reached for my purse before I lost my nerve and pulled out the note. Waving it in the air, I looked him dead in the eye.

"Before I show you this, I want to know what's going on, Derek. And I want to know now."

* * *

**AA/N: **Another cliffy! Sorry, told you there would be. . . So if you want a rushed update, and the next chapter up I suggest you Review and I'll try to get it up by tomorrow, like I said in the note above. Thanks lots all! Please Review! -Anya. . .


	7. Author's Note: Please Read ASAP!

**Author's Note**

**Hey Everyone,**

Okay, don't worry, this isn't a note announcing I'm stopping the story or anything like that (I hate when that happens). And I'm not stuck on the story. . . well not much. . . I just need to figure something out really quick.

I need to know if I should continue as it is, adding little flashbacks and memories, in each chapter, and you can all discover very gradually what happened vaguely. Or. . . *drum roll please* the seventh chapter will be a long chapter and it will be right after the reckoning ended pretty much, maybe like a month later or something, and it will show some scenes from before they forgot each other. It won't exactly tell what happened to their memories how they got erased, because that would like totally ruin everything, and then the story would be over. . . Way too soon!

Okay so this is what I want to know from all of _**you Readers**_-

_**One**_ - Do you want me to continue as is, gradually showing memories and flashbacks in each chapter, and vaguely showing how things were between Chloe and Derek before and pretty much leaving it to your guys imagination.

_**Two**_ -Or, do you want me to do a chapter where it's actually_ in the_ action. You'll actually _be in_ a memory, or in flashback mode, whatever you want to call it. It will only be for a chapter though, but you'll get to know what caused the argument between Chloe and Derek, thus the note from Derek, and maybe give some wanted information in more detail.

But either way guys, whether you want me to do one or the other, It will still continue exactly where Chapter 6 left off. It's just that if you choose the second option then you'll have to wait a little longer to actually read where the last chapter left off, because I'll have to add in the_** Flashback Chapter**_, but you may gain in a way because you'll probably know more information in **_greater_** detail.

Just let me know in a_** Review**_, I'll start writing it probably _**late tomorrow**_ so I can give you guys time to tell me what you want, or maybe even _**early Wednesday**_. But you all will know by Wednesday afternoon what's going to be in **_Chapter Seven_**, and since I'm trying to make this a really good chapter, I need time to write and edit, and make sure everyone's in character because it's a pretty _**important chapter**_ either way. And _MOST _likely I'll try my _**hardest**_ to get Chapter 7 out by _**Thursday**_.

But **_PLEASE_**, Please let me know what _you _**want** me to write. Option _**one**_ or option_** two**_. And even if you want option two, you'll still get option one in the _**end**_, it will just take longer. Option two just will give a full chapter of a_** flashback between Chloe and Derek and the gang**_ and will probably have _**fluff**_ involved.

Thanks a bunch! _**Remember**_- option _**one**_ or _**two**_???_**. . . **_

_**Let me know!  
**_

**-Anya =)**


	8. Another Author's Note!

**Another Author's Note**

Sorry, I know don't hate me, this is not a chapter or anything. Just a quick update!

Okay guys, from the overload of votes, Thank you all very much by the way, I decided to end this _agony_ and just say which one that I'm going to post. And since I got a double amount of Reviews saying that they wanted option Two that's what I'm going with. And for all of those who didn't want that, you can just skip the chapter. It's fine it won't really effect chapter eight that continues directly after chapter six in anyway.

**Chapter Seven- **will be The _**Flashback Chapter**_, giving two-three flash backs of what happened before Chloe lost her memories. It won't say how she lost her memories in this chapter- well not in great detail, but if you're smart enough you can probably figure it out, and if you're not, don't worry you will know later on as the story progresses.

And to be clear on this- **Chapter Eight **will continue **exactly** where **Chapter Six left off. **If you don't want to know what went on before Chloe lost her memories then you can just skip Chapter Seven, no big deal.

I've already wrote half of** Chapter Seven**, I'll finish it **tomorrow** probably and post it up _**asap**_. And I'll have **Chapter Eight** up by **Friday** for sure!

**Thanks for the Reviews All! -Anya! =) **


	9. Chapter Seven: Flashbacks, Option Two!

**A/N: Okay everyone here is Chapter Seven, _The Flashback Chapter_. It's option two obviously, so I hope you enjoy it, I worked really hard on it, and it's my longest chapter yet. There's two flashbacks here. And if you don't want to read this because it shows Chloe before she lost her memories then I suggest you skip it and I'll have Chapter eight, that continues right after chapter six up here by Friday. But please read and Review so I know how you liked it!! Thanks you all soooo much for the previous Reviews it means so much to me and I never thought I would get past chapter one on this story, but you all encouraged me! **

**Thanks- Anya =)**

**Disclaimer: Again! I do not own The Darkest Powers Series or the characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Flashbacks**

_A Month After The Reckoning, and escaping the Edison Group. . ._

"Hey!" Simon shouted from the living room.

Derek gave me a look. We were chopping carrots in the kitchen for dinner, but we both knew what that shout meant. Simon and Tori were at it.

_Again_.

It had been this way ever since they found out they were half brother and sister after we escaped the Edison Group a month ago. They fought constantly over every little thing possible. I can't even count how many times Tori threw Simon into a wall with that knock back spell of hers.

"I said give it to me, Simon!" Tori shrieked.

I placed the knife down, and started to go exit the kitchen to try and calm them down before they got too violent and decided to throw each other around the room, breaking everything in sight. But Derek was faster than me, a whole lot faster, and before I even took three steps he was in front of me placing his large warm hands on my shoulders. "I don't think that's such a great idea. Remember last time?"

I gave him an exasperated look when I heard a crashing noise, and another shout from Simon. "Exactly. That's why I'm going to stop it before it gets too out of hand," I said, backing up, but his hands moved from my shoulders to my waist.

"I don't think so. Too Dangerous."

"You're too overprotective." I started to wiggle out of his arms, but he just held on tighter, pulling my face against chest. "Derek. . ." I whined.

"Chloe. . ." he said back, but his voice was low, and smooth, and I knew he was smiling when he heard my heart skip a few beats at the way he said my name.

We stayed like that, holding each other for a few moments and I wondered if things would always be this. . . perfect between us. We had been _together _for only a month and things seemed so natural. We were taking things slowly, and we had yet to say we loved each other, but that was fine with me. I knew I loved him. He was so. . . He was so Derek- loving, caring, sarcastic, bossy, adorable, over thinking, super protective, and someone I hoped to spend the rest of my life with. And I know how people would take it if I ever said that aloud at my age. They would tell me that it wouldn't last. But they didn't know us, Derek and I, we shared something special, something that if we worked hard enough, could last forever. We were perfect together. And I knew that he knew it too. By the way he would look at me sometimes, or when we were alone in the living room, he would pretend to be watching the movie that was playing, but he'd really just be staring at our hands that were intertwined on my lap, and he would just get this look, like he couldn't believe it- couldn't believe how lucky he was- that we were together. And he would smile, and lean over and kiss my forehead and say something about how good the movie was so it would look like he was paying attention, but we both knew the truth. I was sure he caught me looking at him too before, with my face mirroring his expression.

Now I looked up at him, still folded in his arms.

He was already looking down at me.

It was quiet in the living room again, so I hoped that Simon and Tori calmed down.

I gave Derek what I anticipated was a dazzling smile, and stretched on my tiptoes.

He gave me a smile back before leaning down, his lips inches from mine, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He did this often, teased me, and it drove me insane. I was about to protest before his lips came down on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling my feet lift off the ground. His lips parted and-

"You freak!" Tori screamed.

_Crash _

I pulled back looking a little dazed.

A small growl slipped between Derek's teeth before he set me on the ground and angrily stalked out of the kitchen and into the living room, with me on his heels.

My eyes widened slightly, I didn't even gasp this time because these sort of things were occurring so often. Tori had Simon in a binding spell. She snatched away the TV remote out of his frozen hands, and plopped down on the couch.

"Idiot," she muttered.

Simon was still frozen in place, a frown on his face, and his arms cradling the remote that wasn't there anymore. If it hadn't been to freaky to look at I would have laughed.

"Tori," I said looking her way. She was staring absently at the TV as if nothing was going on. "Let him go."

"Hmm. . ." Her voice was a small hum, and she glanced at her nails with a smug look. "What are you talking about? Let who go?"

I sighed. "Tori, come on. It isn't funny he looks. . . uncomfortable."

Laughing she shook her head. "Please he doesn't feel a thing, Chloe."

I shot a glance at Simon and shuttered.

Derek growled at Tori, it was pretty loud. "Tori" It was one word, but it was menacing. I hated when he used that voice, but was all the more glad it wasn't directed at me.

Tori rolled her eyes dramatically. "Fine. Fine. Don't get your panties in a twist, Wolf Boy. It's not like he dying or anything." She snapped her fingers and Simon dropped to the ground gasping.

He glared up at her from the ground. "You little-"

She jumped to her feet, her hand already raised. "What you want to go for a round two?"

"Guys!" My voice was shrill even to my ears.

Their heads both snapped in my direction. I seldom yelled, I really tried not to, but they were so annoying sometimes. "Stop bickering. We just escaped The Edison group only month ago. We're safe, we're healthy, we have food, and yet, here you two are acting like complete nut bars over nothing. You guys are related. Get over it already." I stomped my foot for a dramatic effect and briskly walked back into the kitchen.

I could still hear them in the other room though.

"Did she just stomp her foot?" Simon's voice was bewildered, and I heard Derek's low rumble. He was laughing. Of course, I just blew up and he thought it was hilarious.

I heard Tori snort. "What's a nut bar?"

And now they were all laughing. At _me_.

I couldn't take it anymore. Taking a calming deep breath, I stormed back into the room stopping a few feet away from them. I gave them a mock glare. "I hate you guys," I muttered, but I knew my bravado was crumbling, and I couldn't help it. I laughed too.

Simon smiled warmly at me. "We hate you too, Chloe. We hate you too."

* * *

_Two Months After the Reckoning and escaping the Edison Group_. . .

I slammed the door to my temporary bedroom, loudly, so everyone knew that I wanted to be alone. Frantically I wiped the remaining tears from my face. I was so angry I just wanted to pull out my hair. Stomping my way to the bed I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. He made me so angry sometimes, he was so unfair!

Suddenly he was pounding on my door. "Chloe, come on, open the door! I'm sorry okay! I didn't really mean it, just open the door. . ."

I didn't move. "Just go away, Derek," I whispered, but I knew with his werewolf senses he was able to hear me clear as day.

"Chloe. . ." His hand was on the knob, I could see it rattling, and I knew in a second he would break the lock and come in here, and I didn't know if I was strong enough to be mad at him if he was going to be looking at me with those sad green eyes.

In one quick motion I jumped to my feet. "I said go away!" I shouted.

It was quiet, and I heard him sigh, somewhat defeated, and then his footsteps retreated back into the other room.

Sighing, I laid my back down onto the bed and hugged the pillow to my chest. As I closed my eyes I thought about our fight-

Derek was in the shower.

I knew I only had a few minutes to act, to go behind his back and do what I had been wanting to do for months now. I would feel bad about lying to him of course, but he didn't understand, he didn't know what I felt. I had to tell my dad that I was alright. That was it. I wasn't going to give away our position, or tell him who I was with, I was just going to give him some peace so he wasn't thinking the worst- that I was dead.

Derek and I had countless little disagreements over this. I would bring it up, and he'd completely dismiss anything about it. He thought if he could distract me long enough that I'd forget and everything would be okay. He didn't know the nightmares I had at night though, the things I saw. I had to talk to my dad.

I eased off the couch where I was sitting watching Simon and Tori actually playing a video game- Mario Kart on Wii, I think it was- together.

"Get ready to get your butt beaten little _brother_," Tori said triumphantly.

Simon groaned. "For the millionth time _sis_, I'm the eldest, by a whole five months, thank you very much. And at the moment, I'm smoking you on this track. Ha! I just lapped you! Again!"

I glanced around. Aunt Lauren and Kit were out. They had been attending these secret meetings with people they believed could help us against the Edison Group. So nobody was home except the four of us. I tried to look like I was getting ready for a power walk. I stretched my arms over my head. "I'm going to g-g-go for a walk. Tell Derek that I'll be back soon."

"We know you're lying. . ." Tori said in a sing-song voice.

I ignored them and made my way to the front door slipping out quickly. I knew a payphone was around the corner, just outside of the motel that we had been staying in the past two weeks. I just had to get outside, and not think of Derek and how upset he'll be if he finds out.

When I slammed the back door, I walked across the gravel to where the payphone was. Stopping in front of it, I took some quarters out of my back pocket of my jeans I wore. I held them in my hand. _I was finally going to call my dad._ I put two in the slot, and dialed the number I hoped to still be connected. It rang four rings, before it was picked up. "Hello." It was my dad's voice, he sounded so awful. "Hello."

But before I could answer, a large hand pushed my hand that held the phone to the receiver, hanging it up.

Derek's eyes were blazing, his brilliant eyes looked like green flames. "How could you do that?" His voice was sad, despite the anger in his eyes.

I was too mad to care though. "How could I do that? How could you!"

He seemed to expect this from me though. "I'm protecting you, Chloe. Even when you think I'm being unfair, I'm still going to do everything in my power to stop you from making bad choices."

"You had no right! It actually hasn't nothing to do with you, so why don't you just stay out of it!"

He seemed shocked, but recovered quickly. "Wasn't my right? You're my girlfriend, Chloe! I care about you, what you do has everything to do with me, especially when. . ." He trailed off, catching himself on something he was about to say.

I placed my hands on my hips. "When what, Derek? Especially when what?"

"Especially when your being so heartless, and only thinking of yourself."

I was taken aback by that. And I could feel the tears coming. "Heartless. Well if you think I'm so heartless, so selfish, then you'll be glad to know that you won't have to deal with me anymore. Because we're breaking up."

-I woke up. Light was shinning through the window of the bedroom.

_Had I slept through the whole day and night?_

I sat up, and pushed myself to my feet. Grabbing a new change of clothes I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I came out, I went to the kitchen to find it empty. After making some toast I went back to the bedroom to find a note on my bed. The letter was written by Derek, I couldn't mistake his messy scrawl anywhere.

**_Chloe,_**

**_I know you're mad at me. _**

**_And I guess that yelling wasn't the best way to handle the situation. _**

**_We really should talk though. And I'll apologize for everything I said. _**

**_And I hope you will too, because this isn't our first argument, well, we did have a few before, but we were just friends then. Now everything's different- not a bad different though. It's a good different, Chloe, and I hope we just go for a walk and talk about this. _**

**_We'll compromise somehow, I'll think of a way. But just meet me outside of the motel at seven, we'll go for a walk. You don't have to come if you don't want to. _**

**_I'd understand, but if you do. . . I'll be waiting._**

**_-Derek _**

My eyes widened with every word I read. Derek was. . . Apologizing? Honestly, I didn't think he would. He had apologized before for things, but this was different. It was in writing, and he sounded so sincere. It was clear he didn't want to break up.

I looked at the clock, it was already fifteen minutes past seven. Without even thinking, I stuffed the note in my purse and zipped it up safely, where no one could I find it. I didn't know what Tori would say if she found me keeping such a thing. All I knew was that I wanted to save those words forever.

There was a small forest near the motel. And as I walked out the door, I could see Derek's figure, coming from that direction. He hadn't noticed me yet, and I just took my time studying him. He looked so sad. His hair was sticking up in different directions, and his clothes were crumpled. _I wondered if he slept at all_, and felt a pang of guilt for knowing that I did that to him. I didn't have to be so rash yesterday. If I would have just talked to him and explained very clearly that I needed to call my dad, just to let him know that I was safe, and made Derek listen to me, then maybe the argument could have been avoided.

I got closer, and he finally looked up, our eyes meeting, before he gave a hesitant smile, and approached me slowly.

When he stopped in front of me, he took my hand between both of his. "I guess you, uh, got my note." He swallowed nervously, unable to meet my gaze this time.

Nodding, I stared at him, and tugged on his hands so he would look at me. "Yeah, it was really sweet. And your right I think we should talk."

His eyes grew as big as saucers. And I finally knew why he was acting this way. _So careful, cautious._ He thought I didn't want us getting back together. He thought I seriously wanted to stay broken up.

I quickly rushed to reassure him. "No! It's nothing like your thinking!"

A small smile appeared on his lips. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

I had to smile back at that. "I know you, Derek."

"I know you too, and I know how much I hurt you by saying those things yesterday, and making you hang up with your dad. And I'm sorry, Chloe. So sorry. I just. . ." he looked down again. "God, this is so embarrassing. . ."

"What? What is it?" I was curious now. Very rarely did Derek ever get embarrassed.

A faint blush was forming on his cheeks. His voice lowered a notch. "I. . .The main reason I didn't want you to call your dad wasn't because I thought it would be unsafe, even though it's not completely safe I knew you would be careful.-"

"Then what was the main reason?"

He sighed. I could tell admitting whatever it was, was killing him. "I didn't want him to take you away. . .away from me."

"What?"

"I said I didn't want him-"

"No, I know what you said. But how can you even think that? He wouldn't be able to take me away, Derek, because he wouldn't know where I was, and I wouldn't allow to be taken away. Not from you."

His eyes were burning again, and not because he was angry. "Really? You mean that?" He whispered.

I threw my arms around his waist. "Of course."

Derek's arms wrapped around me, and he placed his chin on top of my head. "I thought you were going to break up with me, permanently."

I shook my head against his chest. "Never," I whispered. I couldn't believe we were talking about our feelings like this. We weren't really _that_ mushy most of the time, we didn't talk about this stuff, but I was starting to like it.

"I really didn't mean what I said yesterday about you being selfish. You're the least selfish person I know."

I smiled at that. "So are you."

"Not really, considering I didn't want you speaking your own dad so I could have you all to myself. That's kinda creepy, huh?"

"It's actually sort of hot," I stated, biting my lip, I knew I was turning an embarrassing shade of red.

Derek didn't say anything for a moment, just kissed the top of my head. "Hmm. . . It is isn't? Maybe I should stop you from talking to Simon too, and any other boy that looks or talks to you."

I laughed, and Derek pulled back, his face suddenly serious. "Chloe?"

I swallowed. _He was about to say something big wasn't he?_ I could feel it."Yeah," my voice came out as a squeak.

"Chloe, I lo-"

His words, his beautiful words were cut off by a blood curdling scream deep in the forest.

It's was Tori's voice.

I looked at Derek frantically. "What's Tori doing in the forest?"

His eyes were wide. "Her and Simon where going to look for firewood. We were going to build a bonfire later and roast mash mellows. Something must of happened. Come on." He grabbed my hand we raced towards the voice.

We ran at least a quarter of a mile, deeper into the forest, until we came across a little clearing, and what I saw made my blood run cold. Tori was running, and then she stopped and dropped to the ground gasping for air.

Simon was down on the ground too, being held down by two men.

The Edison Group.

"Stay close, Chloe. Remember, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Derek's voice was rushed, and then he backed up into the forest.

A lady, after taking Tori down and making sure she stopped struggling turned to me, with a wicked smile on her lips and despite Derek's words I knew I was in trouble.

She came closer. "Hello Chloe, I believe we haven't met before. I'm Patrice. And if you promise not to be difficult, we can do this the easy way."

I glared at her. "Over my dead body."

She sighed, shaking her head as if disappointed in me. "Well unfortunately that can not be arranged. See I'm not suppose to kill you dear." And then suddenly I was lifted off the ground and thrown backwards into a nearby tree. I tried to move, to, to sit up, I could the blood dripping from the back of my head, but I started to freeze in place, unable to at all. And I knew I was in a binding spell.

I watched as the lady came closer she smirked down at my frozen figure. "But they never said anything about having a little fun."

A huge black figure came bursting through the trees, growling and snapping. It was Derek in wolf form. If I could smile at that moment, I would have.

But when he looked at me, was when I really began to wish I could move, because I knew what he was seeing- me, laying on the ground, not moving, half-dead eyes staring at back him.

He threw his head back and howled, loudly, and it was so full of sorrow.

And it was exactly what these people needed. They attacked him then, throwing him back into a tree repeatedly when he tried to get back up and race in my direction. We were getting farther and farther from each other and I knew I was on the verge of passing out.

I wanted to reach out to him.

To tell him I was alive, that I loved him.

But darkness surrounded me.

The last thing I heard was Derek's piercing howl echoing in my head over and over again.

* * *

**AA/N: Please Please Review! Tell me how you liked it. . . And just remeber I'll have_ Chapter Eight_ that contines exactly where _Chapter Six_ left off up here By Friday! Thanks a bunch!!! **- _**Anastasia!**_


	10. Chapter Eight: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers Series, or the characters.**

**A/N: Okay, This is the 8th Chapter that continues right after the 6th Chapter. . . It's kinda of short, sorry, I have a really bad headache and an swamped with homework that I've been putting off. So please Read this and Review. . . Thanks.**

**

* * *

From Chapter Six. . .  
**

_He though, seemed completely at ease. Leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his broad chest. My mouth suddenly went dry. _

_Derek didn't seem to notice. "So what's so important that you had to drag me in here?"_

_I reached for my purse before I lost my nerve and pulled out the note. Waving it in the air, I looked him dead in the eye. "Before I show you this, I want to know what's going on, Derek. And I want to know now." _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

**Confrontation  
**

Derek looked at the note in my hand suspiciously. "What's that?"

I shook my head, clutching the note more tightly. "No. Not until you tell me what's going. I want to know why you act so weird all the time, especially when I'm around you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't act any special around you."

_So he was going to deny it?_

"Yes, you do. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes every time I'm in the same room with you."

He gave me a calm look, and eyed the note again. He seemed agitated. "Your delusional," taking a step closer he said, "Now let me see what ever it is that's in your hand."

I backed up, the back of my knees hitting a nearby desk. I was holding the note so hard that I was probably going to put a hole in it. "No."

Another step forward. Derek was so close now, only a foot away, and I had no where to run. "Chloe, give it. Now."

I met his angry gaze. "What are you going to do. Make me?"

"If it comes down to that, then yes." He voice faltered a bit, and I felt a spark of confidence.

"No you won't. Your bluffing," I said indignantly.

He took a step back, shocked by my accusation. "I can make you give me that note if I wanted to. I'm serious."

"I know you are, but what I'm saying is that if it came down to it. . .I don't think you'd hurt me, Derek."

An angry look flashed across his face. "You don't know what I'd do. You don't know a thing about me," he growled, and I gave an involuntary jump.

When I collected myself momentarily, it was my turn to take a step closer. "You don't know me? Really, because according to this," I waved the note again, "you seem to have _known_ me pretty darn well to have written something like this."

"What are you talking about?" He seemed so confused, that I sighed, hating to give in, but this bickering wasn't helping anything. I threw the note at him and he caught it and before I could even blink he was scanning every word. Again and again and again. . . till at least five minutes had passed and we just sat in silence, me watching him read the note at least ten times.

And when I couldn't take it anymore I snatched the note from his hands and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

He didn't say anything for a minute just stared at me, and for a moment, the briefest of moments he looked like he_ knew_ me, like he actually recognized me for real. And then it was over, and his face was masked with his usual look of disinterest. "Well what? I obviously couldn't have written it."

My mouth dropped open. "That's-s-s your handwriting, your signature at the end. You had to have written it!"

He shook his head, crossing his arms back over his chest, giving me an analyzing look with cold green eyes. "And that's exactly what you want me to think, isn't it?"

"What!"

"How did you do it, Chloe?"

"Do what?"

"Stop acting stupid! How did you write that in my handwriting? Or did _they_ do it for you? And somehow get my dad that job so we could move out here and go to your school? And you. . ." His gaze was scrutinizing. "You look so innocent, so harmless. You're the perfect person for the job, nobody would ever suspect _you_."

I laughed without humor. "And you think I'm the delusional one here. Ha! You're insane, that's obviously the answer. You write some creepy letter, and then somehow sneak it into my purse-"

He was in front of me in a flash. "Don't you dare accuse me of something that's not true."

I poked a finger at his chest. "Don't accuse me then!"

"Your guilty, though. . ."

"Of what! What could I possibly be guilty of? What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You're working with _them_. I know it. You all thought you could mess with our memories so we would forget, but I remembered. I remembered what _you_ did to us! And now you people are following me- at night, when I go for my runs, even here! So don't you dare act like your so innocent, like you're the victim."

I was on the verge of tears by now, but I tried with everything I had to push them back. I couldn't let him see me like this. "I have no idea what your talking about, Derek. Honestly."

He shook his head again. "I don't believe you. You wanna know why? Because I remember you. I don't know how, or from where, but I do. And all I know is it had to do something with _them. _Which means that you have to be working with them. It's the only explanation."

I swallowed and wiped my eyes in case any tears fell without my consent. "And what about the note. What's your explanation for that, Derek?"

He ran his hands through his hair, looking uncomfortable, maybe by my glassy eyes. But why would he care if I cried? I was the supposed bad guy here. "I didn't write that note, that's all I know. Maybe. .." He seemed at loss for words, and let his sentence trail off.

I bit my lip wondering if I should even say anything at this point. "Did. . . Did you ever think that maybe I'm just like you. Maybe I got my memories wiped too?"

Derek gave me a long look, like he had already thought about that, but the mask took over his features again. "I can't even consider the possibility at this point. But if. . . if we knew each other, from _before_, and hypothetically speaking, I really had written that note," He gaze softened a fraction, and then grew hard again. "I think I would have remembered you and me being. . . together. And I don't, Chloe. I really don't. And if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you stop with those 'notes' that you keep writing, and leave me, Simon, and Tori alone. Because Chloe. . ."

I looked up at him, and the tears fell freely this time. I didn't even try to hold them back. "Yeah?" I asked hesitantly, sniffling.

"I really don't want to hurt you," his voice was a whisper, and then he left, slamming the door to the classroom. And my heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces, because I finally knew something I didn't before.

I knew that somehow I _had_ known Derek Souza from my memories from before and we were connected somehow, even if he didn't believe it.

Our memories that had been erased somehow, from me, Simon, Tori, and Derek.

And now Derek thought I was the bad person. He thought I was working for someone, possibly the people who stole our memories from us.

And all I wanted to know was why? What did we do? And I wanted to know what Derek was to me from before, and if I had ever read that letter before and met him for that walk. Had we worked out whatever we fought about? And the two things I really wanted to know where-

_What did Derek mean by letters? _

_And was I in love with Derek before? _

_Was I now?_

**Derek's Point Of View**

I was shaking violently as I left that classroom, slamming the door behind me. I had to get out of here, I had to leave right now. That and I kept asking myself over and over again- _Why did I lie to her?_

_

* * *

__  
_

**AA/N: I know sorry, it's pretty short. . . And I probably won't write from Derek's point of view that much, I just thought I'd give a thought of his away to everyone so they could know a little of what he was thinking, so everyone knew that he too was affected by their conversation as much as she was. . . Okay, so tell me how it was. . . PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks- Anya!**


	11. Chapter Nine: Proof

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers Series, or the characters! **

**A/N: Okay here's Chapter Nine, it's finally being posted, and a new character is going to be introduced! YAY! But you won't know what he is or his power is until next chaper, and i know you all will think you know what he is just by the description, but you won't! You'll no idea what hit you! OKay, so i hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for the reviews again! Here you go-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Proof**

I stood in that classroom for who knows how long, just thinking. I seem to do that a lot now. _Think._

After about ten minutes I decided to head back to the gym. In the hall I started looking behind me, wondering if Derek was somewhere near by. I-

"Omnf. . ."

I slammed into something, and flew a foot back from the shock that ran through my body. An actual _electric_ shock. I couldn't move for a few seconds, and when the feeling subsided I glanced up, a whooshing noise sounded through the empty hallway and I was left alone. But not before I caught a streak of something white and black turn the corner, heading for the gym. And an eeriness hung in the air.

Something was going on.

I started running in that direction. And when I got to the entrance of the doors, looking inside all I could see was clusters of teenagers, dancing and acting crazy.

I noticed Derek by the exiting doors. He was dragging a reluctant Simon and Tori along with him. Tori seemed to be putting up the most fight though, swinging her arms in different directions and pointing her finger at Derek giving him dirty looks, and she was shouting something at him.

Simon just looked sullen.

Their dates were no where in sight.

When they passed through the exit, I chased after them. Even if I couldn't get Derek to listen to me, maybe I could still convince Simon or Tori that I wasn't bad. That I was on _their_ side.

After I got outside I looked around wildly. They were already halfway down the street. Kicking off my heels, and leaving them there, I raced after them.

"Guys! Guys wait up!"

Derek didn't even glance around to look at me like Simon and Tori did, he just grabbed them and started pulling them along faster.

"Please! Just listen to me! Hear me out!"

Not even breaking stride once, Derek kept going. Simon was dragging his heels, and Tori was yelling at Derek.

I stopped walking and screamed out as loud as I could. "You guys are in danger!"

I didn't even blink before Derek was in front of me.

Simon and Tori chasing after him as quick as they could.

"How would you know that?" Derek demanded.

"I-"

"Oh, yeah, because your working for _them_."

I rolled my eyes. "I am not. And I will not explain myself again."

Simon came to stand next to me. "What's going on?" He asked, out of breath.

"Nothing." Derek gave me a look. Challenging me to say otherwise.

And maybe I wouldn't have, if I had any other choice. Which at the moment I didn't. I turned to Simon. "Derek thinks I'm working for someone who stole _our_ memories."

"Your memories were stolen too?" Tori asked.

Derek pushed her out of the way so he could face me. "Of course not. That's just what she wants you to think. She wants to act like she's just like us, until we confess all of our secrets. Then she'll turn on us."

Simon made a noise of protest, but Derek glared at him so fast that his face went emotionless. "Don't you dare feel sorry for her, Simon. You either Tori. And you!" He gave me a murderous look. "Didn't I just tell you to stay away from us? Weren't you listening at all! Do you even care about your life, because I already explained what I could do-"

"You what?" Simon cut him off with a look of shock. "You threatened her, Derek? I told you that we wouldn't hurt her."

"And I told you that you wouldn't have to hurt her. I would take care of her if it came down to it. I still will."

What!" Tori exclaimed, hiking up her black dress higher so it wouldn't touch the wet asphalt beneath us. "What's going on? How come you guys are always leaving me out of your secret meetings? Huh? It's not fair. You two acting like Batman and Robin all the time! Who am I suppose to me?"

"Oh God." Simon rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a drama queen, Tori. I probably know as much as you do at this point since Derek finds it convenient to withhold important information from us."

I had that feeling again. The eerie one. "You guys. . ."

"Drama queen? Oh you've got to be kidding me, Simon-"

"Shut up!" Derek growled. "We don't have time for this. We're leaving. The three of us. Alone."

I was starting to feel a bit dizzy. "Derek-"

"Shut up, Chloe."

"But I think-"

"I said shut up, Chloe!"

"My, my." Said a whisper from the darkness. To the left of us was a patch of trees.

Simultaneously we all take a step back.

"This is what I was trying to warn you about," I whispered to Derek.

"Your helping them do this aren't you? Trapping us here."

"No, no. I-"

"Save it."

A whooshing noise came from the darkness and some trees swayed.

"Derek," Simon whispered. "Can you see anything?"

Derek squinted and I wondered what he'd be able to see that we couldn't. "I. . . I don't know. It's like, my vision being blocked from what ever it is. Its hard to describe."

"Very good, Werewolf."

We all jumped back again as a figure, a tall slim figure came from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Tori asked, raising her hand slowly.

"I wouldn't do that, Victoria. It doesn't work on me."

To say I was confused at this point would be an understatement.

"You're lying," she snapped her fingers and blue sparks floated from the tips of her fingers.

I gasped.

The boy gave her an amused look. "Would you like to test that theory, sweetheart," he baited.

And that's all it took for Tori to lose it. Before Simon or Derek, or even I- who had no idea what was going on to stop her. With a flick of her wrist the sparks went flying in the guy's direction.

And exploded.

I had to raise my hand in front of my eyes to shield myself from the bright lights. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Tori," Simon warned.

The guy stepped forward. Unharmed.

Tori looked angry at this.

Derek looked determined to find out what was going on. "What are you?"

"I think that shall be revealed in time. For now I would like to introduce myself as Finnely. But you all can call me Finn. It's what I prefer actually," he said with an edge to his voice.

I moved a bit closer to Finn, to get a better look at him. He appeared paler than I imagined. Extremely pale, almost dead looking. His hair was dark, cut short and gelled up into perfect spikes. His eyes an icy pale blue. He was also very tall, almost as tall as Derek, but unlike Derek he was thin. Practically gaunt looking. Finn wore a long black coat, and black gloves with the tips cut off so it showed his long white fingers.

He noticed me studying him and gave a smile, showing his very sharp teeth.

I swallowed hard.

"No need to be afraid, Chloe. I'm sorry about before. But I won't hurt you now. I promise."

"B-b-before?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, that was me in the hallway. I was the one who shocked you. It was not on purpose though. I can guarantee that."

My eyes widened. _That was him?_

"You shocked her?" Simon looked upset, and his fingers were already raising into the air.

"I wouldn't do that," Finn said eying Simon. "I didn't hurt Tori because I was prepared for it, but you were about to cut me off guard. And you're not a pretty girl, so I wouldn't mine zapping you."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Derek said, stepping in front us.

Finn placed a hand to his chest, over his heart. "Oh, that hurts, Derek. Being so rude to your rescuer. Just thinking about all the things I did for you people would put you in years of debt. Luckily, I'm not one to demand to be paid in advance though."

"Rescuer?"

He gave me a gallant smile. "Why, yes, dear little Chloe. If it wasn't for me you all would be dead by. . . let's say tomorrow afternoon at the latest. And now, since I escaped so quickly, because I couldn't have you guys, especially you and Derek die," Finn said sadly looking between Derek and I. "It would be such a waste to let the both of you die without knowing what you used to be to each other. Such a waste. That's what mainly made up my mind to save you all."

I eyed Derek and he gave me a look like he didn't know if this guy was crazy or not.

"So how old are you?" Tori asked out of nowhere.

"Seventeen as of last month."

Tori piped up, for no good reason, according to me at least. "Really? You look older. I'm sixteen, but I'll be seventeen in a couple of months."

"A couple? Try five, Tori," Simon muttered giving Finn, who was suddenly smiling at Tori opening, a warning look. "Don't get your hopes up buddy. She's has a boyfriend, whom she was happily making out with at the dance less than twenty minutes ago before we had to forcefully drag her away."

Tori scoffed. "Brad is not my boyfriend! And nobody had to force me to do anything!"

Derek sighed. "Moving on, please."

For once I agreed with him. "S-so, Finn. What are you saying exactly about. . . Derek and I?"

Derek shot me a look. He obviously wanted to avoid that part and never speak of it again. Which wouldn't fly with me at _all_.

Finn looked hesitant now. "Well, Chloe. Um. . . How to say this as simply as possible? Derek and you. . . Well, you and Derek were together. As in like a couple I guess. I mean at least that's how it seemed on the tapes I watched."

We all had different reactions at this-

Simon looked shocked. "Wow."

Tori smiled. "Oh, I knew it! Didn't I know it, Simon?"

Derek looked furious. "Together? Ha. That's impossible. Completely not true. It would never happen. . . You're lying. You and Chloe both are in this together. Working on some scheme to make us believe this craziness and then when we decide to follow you, you'll kill us. I'm not listening to this. Any of it. I'm out of here."

I ignored Derek's ranting. "Tapes?" I wondered out loud.

Finn nodded. "Yes. I was. . . I was one of the people who had to help scan through the tapes to confirm what that you two were indeed an item."

"Why would it matter if they were together?" Tori demanded.

Finn bit his lip and gave Tori a weary look. "I think I'll leave that unanswered for a little longer if you don't mind, Victoria."

"It's Tori," she said giving him a not so nice glare now. She seemed to not like it when she was withheld from important information.

I felt the same way.

"Tapes? You scanned through them. So you were working for someone then. Who?" Simon wanted to know.

The weariness was still sketched on Finn's pale face. "My uncle was in charge of everything. He's. . . he's in little, words a horrible person. One of the worst I have ever met." His voice was so hard and held such hatred that I was scared to be near him at that moment. "He has this lab where he and his colleagues studies people like _us_. Experiments, and when some of them mix- outbreed, they need to be terminated. That's why I had to keep an eye on Derek and Chloe. They were getting too close. And if they got close enough and eventually got pregnant. . . it would turn their offspring into something. . . Horrible. I-"

"Please," I whispered closing my eyes. This was too much information to hear. Especially when it was about yourself and you couldn't even remember it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Chloe," Simon's voice was soft. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head.

"Honestly? I don't believe it. _Any_ of it." Derek's voice broke through my semi-panic attack.

"You need proof, Derek?" Finn challenged.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "How are you gonna arrange that?"

"Easy. Because before I left, I took some of the tapes. They're in the van I stole, there's two TV's in there. Hooked them up myself when I was working for my uncle."

"And how do we know this isn't a trap?" Simon asked, taking his arm off my shoulder.

Finn sighed. "I wouldn't be here right now trying to save your butts if I wanted you dead. Because if I was still working for my uncle and he wanted you gone, I wouldn't be the one he'd send out to do the job. I was untrustworthy in his eyes. So if you want proof, and you want to live then I suggest you all listen to me."

After a few more disagreements we followed Finn into the woods. We only walked a few yards until we seen the white truck parked on a curb across the street from an abandoned warehouse.

I could feel how tense everyone was, especially Derek. We followed Finn into the back of the van he opened.

It was thankfully empty, except for some supplies he brought, and the two TV's he mentioned were lined up. Once we all squeezed in the small enclosed space, Finn grabbed a remote and started pressing buttons. "I'm going to show you something we shot of Chloe and Derek a month before we captured you guys and erased your memories. Just don't freak out by what you see."

I folded my hands tightly in my lap as the screen focused on me and Derek. I wasn't exactly sure where we were, the screen wasn't giving the best picture. But we looked like we were outside somewhere, in a forest. Derek grabbed my hand, and I was laughing at something he said. He gave me a breathtaking smile bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing it. I seemed to be laughing some more and then tugged his other hand in mine, looking up at him. He gave me a look too- one filled with adoration, before placing both of his hands on my waist and pulling my lips to his.

Now as I was sitting in the van with four other people, my eyes were wide as I stared at me on the screen, passionately kissing Derek Souza of all people. I could barely blink as my arms wrapped around Derek's neck and he lifted me off the ground seeming to never break the kiss.

I now gave Derek a glance, but once I seen his expression I couldn't look away.

He was staring at the screen just as wide eyed as I was, but when he seen himself lifting my feet off the ground. He shook his head. "Turn it off. . .Turn if off. Now." His voice was breathless, and angry.

And when our eyes met, I could only see the horror and disgust on his face as he stared back at me.

* * *

**AA/N: Wow, so this finally seems to be going somewhere! LOL! Finn was a very fun character to write about, and I know what your all thinking. . . and No, he's not a vampire, despite his pale skin and dead looks, there's an explaination why he looks that way. Sorry, I couldn't make him one, because for a few reasons. . .that shall be revealed in the next chapter hopefully. . .But I hoped you liked this chapter, and I finally gave some secrets away. . . I don't know how much longer I'm going to make this story continue to be honest, because I have other stories I want to write, but we'll see. . .**

**Please Review! And I'll hopefully update soon!!! **

**Thanks a bunch~ Anya!  
**


	12. Chapter Ten: Finn?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers Series.**

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 10 is up. It's probably not very great. and It's short too. Sorry, I had to take my doggy to the vet, he was having some sort of seizure or something. I don't know and we were there for hours. It was a LONG tiring day, to say the least, plus I've got homework to finish. Blah. But I promise the next chapter will be better, and probably mostly of Derek and Chloe and their TALK! But yeah, I'm tired and have a massive headache. I hope I feel better enough to write the next Chapter by tomorrow or the next day. . . Hope this chapter is okay, it at least gives some info on Finn. . . Soo, Umm, I hope you all read this and Review! Thanks!**

**

* * *

What happened in last chapter-  
**

_Now as I was sitting in the van with four other people my eyes were wide as I stared at me on the screen, passionately kissing Derek Souza of all people. I could barely blink as my arms wrapped around Derek's neck and he lifted me off the ground seeming to never break the kiss._

_I gave Derek a glance, but once I seen his expression I couldn't look away. _

_He was staring at the screen just as wide eyed as I was, but when he lifted my feet off the ground. _

_He shook his head. "Turn it off. Stop it. Now." His voice was breathless, and angry. _

_And when our eyes met I could only the horror and disgust as he stared at me. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten**

**Finn?**

It took him less than a minute to run out of the van, and slam the door behind him leaving us all to stare after him speechless.

Finn turned off the TV, and gave me a look of sympathy. "He'll come around. It's probably a bit of a shock."

Tori snorted. Loudly, which seemed very strange considering how elegant she looked in her dress. "_I'll say_. He couldn't get out of here fast enough. Not that he should even be surprised. I mean, _I'm_ the one who told him that I remembered Chloe and him being a _thing_, or whatever they were," she gave me a smirk, "and considering that tape? _Whoa_, I didn't know you guys had it in you. Guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover. But when I told him that, what I remembered, I mean, he was all- 'You're are delusional, Tori.' Yeah, more like he's in denial!"

Simon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You're really not helping the situation, Tori."

Finn clapped his hands and looked around, probably sensing everyone's tension. "I think I have some left over tea bags. Any one up for some instant ice tea? I know I am. A nice fresh cup, it's so delightful. Helps clear the sinuses too."

Ignoring him, I looked at Tori who was trying to vigorously wipe dirt off the bodice of her dress. "S-s-so, you knew. About me and. . .Derek, I mean?"

She shrugged as if she was uninterested. "Well, vaguely, I suppose. It's not like I had facts, or actual proof. I had dreams and memories- or at least that's what I think they were. It was strange, the things I would see, but you were in most of them. Like you and I running from some people with guns, and then there was bright lights and various motel rooms. Simon and I arguing- which is nothing too out of the ordinary. But then I seen you at school on the first day and I felt like I recognized you, knew you from somewhere, and then I started having memories of you with Derek, thought I was insane at first to tell you the truth. but in my memories or dreams- you guys were always joined at the hip, hugging and laughing, and for goodness sakes' Derek was smiling, and then you guys would kiss sometimes- nothing like in that tape, but you could tell. . ."

"Tell what?" I asked anxiously, not wanting her to stop. I was starting to feel normal now, not like some freak with a brain disorder who made all this stuff up in her head.

Tori gave me a small smile before placing her hands in her lap, giving up on the dirt that clung to her dress. "I could tell that you guys really, really cared for each other."

I nodded, feeling tears well up. I wiped them away, feeling stupid. I just wondered why, or even how Derek could have such hate towards me now when he seemed so caring before, in the tape. He seemed to love even love me then.

Simon grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be alright. Derek. . .well, he just needs time to process things. It's the way he works. Wouldn't be Derek otherwise."

I gave Simon a small smile in return.

And suddenly the back door of the van opened, and Derek appeared. He glanced at me quickly, and his gaze instantly shot to Simon's hand on mine. His eyes were unreadable, even when Simon quickly pulled his hand away, and cleared his throat.

Tori shot a disapproving look at Simon, while Finn just shook his head and chuckled quietly to himself, probably finding everyone's discomfort amusing.

Derek didn't say anything, at least not to me, and didn't look my way again as he climbed back in the van, sitting farthest from me and closer to Tori, of all people.

No one moved as Derek looked at Finn who was sipping his tea that he most likely made while I was distracted listening to Tori. "I want to know what you are, and what you can do."

Finn didn't even glance at Derek. He looked at me. "Do you want to know, Chloe, dear?"

I was surprised that he had asked me. "Um. . . I-I-I guess. But only if you want to tell us. It's not like its really any our business," I gave a nervous chuckle, probably from all the nerves. I wondered if delirium was next for me.

Finn didn't laugh though, didn't even crack a smile. His face was masked in a hard sort of expression. And his ice blue eyes had a far away look in them. "Unfortunately, you're very wrong. What I'm about to tell you has everything to do with you. _Everything. _And well, I. . ." He took a deep breath, as if to prepare himself. "I was born from a necromancer as a mother and a werewolf for a father. I am some of both."

Derek blanched at that, I knew because as long as he was in the room with me, I was going to keep a very watchful eye on his expressions from now on so I was prepared for when he had a freak out, which seemed to happen rather often.

_Me? _I didn't have very much of a reaction, just nodded, waiting for Finn to continue on.

Now, Finn laughed, but it was without humor. "I didn't inherit much from either of their abilities though. No, I became something to be very afraid of, something indestructible. Unheard of even. I can't raise the dead or contact it, but I look dead, don't I? The pale skin, don't like the sun too much either, but I'm not a vampire because I don't crave the taste of blood. I don't change into a werewolf either, but I'm strong, incredibly so, and I can run fast, maybe even faster than a werewolf. My sight and smell are amazing. And my ability to give people an electric shock? A side effect people may call a pleasant bonus considering. But there's nothing really pleasant about me. Is there? My uncle was beyond afraid of me and my abilities, it's what caused him to hate me, and the people who made me. He killed his sister. His own sister! And he'd do the same to you, Chloe, Derek too with out hesitation. But you were just children then, barely teenagers with full lives to live, and some people were against killing the innocent, so he and his colleagues erased your memories, made it seem like you guys had never even met. But when you guys ended up at the same school?" Finn shook his head. "Some may say fate, others a curse. You can't forget each other, and when my uncle realizes that, that eventually you guys would remember. Everything. And he's only other option was to kill you guys."

Finn looked. . . extremely sad and angry at the same time, if that were possible. "And that's why I had to warn you guys at least, because I didn't want you dead. Like. . . like my parents."

He moved then, climbing over everyone and headed out to the back of the van. Opening the door, he hopped out and left.

Tori bit her lip, staring at the way Finn just left. And then without hesitation she started to pull her dress up to her ankles. "I think, I'm going to go get some fresh air. . . maybe check on Finn, make sure he doesn't try and hurt himself. If that's possibly even."

Simon sighed. "I better go to, as supervision of course."

And then they both went out the back of the van leaving me alone.

With Derek.

We stared at each other then.

_ Sky Blue vs. Forest Green. _

And I knew that this conversation was going to be the deal breaker. After all of our fights, and ignoring each other, stealing glances in passing, or the accusations we threw in each direction.

Everything, one way or another came down to us.

_Our relationship_.

The loving one we had before, or the hateful one we had now.

We would have to decide where to go from here.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

**AA/N: Okay, yes it was short, but I promise to make up for it on the next chapter! It's going to be mostly of Derek and Chloe and Derek may confess some thing if Chloe decideds to push him far enough! But yeah, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ReViEw!!! Just press the little button at the bottom of the page! Even if it's one little word! PLEASE! Thank you! -Anya! =)**


	13. Chapter Eleven: Blue and Green Clash

**Disclaimer: **

**Derek- "You don't own us, you know."**

**Me- "Why do you have to go and rub it in my face, Derek. What'd i ever do to you?"**

**Derek- "Nothing."**

**Me- "Exactly. My feelings are hurt now. . . if you kiss me I'm sure I'd feel better."**

**Derek- Silence, long cough- "Chloe wouldn't be to happy about that."**

**Me- "Oh, it's always about her isn't it. Well what about me! Huh, what am I?"**

**Derek- You're just a girl, a human, one who's trying to claim to have made up. But you didn't, Kelley did."**

**Me- starts tearing up. sniffles. "Oh, now that hurt. . . a lot. And admitting this will be even harder- I do not own Darkest Powers, or Derek Souza, or any other character from this story, but Finn- I own him!"**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 11, finally! Yeah, hope you like it, please READ and REVIEW, I will forever be gracious. . . I'm thinking that they're won't be many more chapters left. I'm probably not going past 30,000 words. . . because I have other stories I want to write about- more Chlerek, of course, and I'm running out of ideas on how to continue this, I dont really have the best idea on how this is going to end, but I have a vague one, so I hope it works out, but this should be ended by June. . . So hope you like this chapter, it took me FOREVER to finish, and I hope I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**

* * *

what happened in last chapter-  
**

_And then they both went out the back of the van leaving me alone._

_With Derek._

_We stared at each other then._

_Blue vs. Green._

_And I knew that this conversation was going to be the deal breaker. After all of our fights, and ignoring each other, stealing glances in passing, or the accusations we threw in each direction. Everything one way or another came down to us. Our relationship. The loving one we had before, or the hateful one we had now._

_We would have to decide what to do from here._

_There was no going back._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Blue and Green Clash**

Our eyes locked, and we both were frozen, my breathing seemed to hike up a notch, and his seemed to do the same. Neither of us blinked, and I knew being trapped in this confined space was making him insane, but it have been just what I needed at the moment. I could use this to my advantage. And I was about to until I lost my train of the thought and blinked. It made Derek blink, and he was knocked out of his own personal thoughts, and before I had time to open my mouth he was heading for the back door.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked boldly.

"Leaving." His voice held an edge to it, and he hopped out of the van.

I quickly scampered after him, shutting the door behind me.

Looking around I noticed that neither Simon, Tori, or Finn were anywhere in sight. _Where had they gone? _And then I seen the patch of woods behind us and my imagination could take care of the rest.

Derek seemed to be heading that way before I ran and stopped right in front of him, making him stop abruptly.

I gave him a look and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" he demanded.

"Well, you're just going to leave things like this?"

He looked around. "Like what. . ."

"Like this!" I raised my voice an octave. "Aren't you going to say anything? At all?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What do you want me to say, Chloe?"

I huffed and looked at the ground. "I don't know. Something. . . anything."

And of course he didn't respond to that, just started kicking a rock with his shoe making it collide with the ground and smashing it into little pieces.

He continued that-

_Smash_

_Smash_

_Smash_

- until I couldn't take it anymore.

I sidestepped him and stomped on his shoe the heel of my bare foot as hard as I could, which didn't seem to be hard enough because he just gave me a little look like I was insane.

"I can't feel that, you know," he mumbled.

_Yeah, because you're a grumpy werewolf. _I remembered when I figured that out, lets just say I spent a few hours in the bathroom hyperventilating.

I sighed and hugged my arms to my body. It was starting to get really cold out now. "Fine just stop kicking the rock. Okay?" I asked.

He didn't respond to my request, just looked into the trees. "It's weird isn't it?" He asked, almost softly.

Which made me snap my head up to look at him. "What's weird?"

"Seeing that tape. Of _us_. Being like _that_."

"Yeah, I didn't even no I could kiss like that," I said trying to joke around a bit, lighten the mood.

He didn't crack a smile, not even a tiny one. "Yeah about that." He looked nervous, just a little, but my being able to detect it was enough for me to start to feel nervous too. "I think we should just forget it. The whole thing."

To say I was stunned was an understatement, and to say how heartbroken I felt, well it was indescribable. "Y-y-you mean you want me to pretend that it never happened? Act like we never kissed? That we were never. . . in love?" I asked slowly.

His head turned sharply in my direction. His green eyes boring into mine, narrowing. "We were never in love. We kissed, Chloe, but _us_. . . the two of us being in love? That was never a for sure thing, never a fact, we might have been together, or we might have just kissed. . .occasionally."

"No, no. We were definitely in love Derek. I know it!"

He came and stood right in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine. He looked like he was searching for something. "And what are you going by, Chloe? A few videos? Some creepy half dead guy, who very well could be just saying that so he can lure us to his uncle to be killed. You don't-"

"You're wrong. You just don't want to deal with it. I know you don't-"

"Just give me one good explanation on how you can be so sure-"

"I just know!"

"That's not an-"

I cut him off by firmly pressing my lips to his- which was hard to do since I couldn't reach him very well and had to jump up, which resulted in Derek catching my in his arms and pressing me against him body. He didn't seem to have any objection to this, and deepened the kiss, pushing his lips harder against mine. The kiss wasn't so soft- desperate in a way, like our bodies were starving for this, but our minds weren't processing what was happening fast enough to stop it.

Everything else just completely fell away- the yelling and fights, the accusations.

And in a way it was strange because it was so familiar.

It was like my first kiss, but in my heart it wasn't, because I had done probably this exact thing before.

A jolt of passing memories went through my mind, they were the most vivid yet- me and Derek holding hands while walking down the street, us laughing, hugging, kissing. A lot of memories were coming back to me, more than ever before, but it still didn't feel right. Like they weren't _my_ memories, like they were someone else's and I was just getting a glimpse into what they thought and did.

And when I wrapped my arms around Derek's neck, almost immediately as if on instinct he lifted me off the ground. The tape went through my head. The one that had the similar scene were we acting out at that moment. Derek must have thought this too because suddenly my feet were back on the ground and he was a few feet away from where I stood. He looked petrified as he stared at me. "That should _not_ have happened."

I felt breathless, but I managed to get what I needed to say out. "Why not? Because you think it's _wrong_? Or are you just disgusted because you know that you used to love me before, and knowing that now makes you sick, because deep down you know you could never love someone like me?"

Derek looked like he had been struck, but he recovered quickly, or at least he looked like he had. "What are you talking about? When did I _ever_ give you the impression that I was disgusted with you?"

I glared at him. How dare he kiss me back and then act like he didn't pull away because he knew that he really felt nothing for me at all now! "Don't act stupid, you know very well what I'm referring to. _The tapes?_ After we watched them. . .you looked at me. . . And I knew what you were thinking. You were sickened by the very thought of having to kiss me."

He suddenly reached his hand out to me, but I flinched and pulled back shaking my head. I was starting to feel a bit light headed all of the sudden. "Chloe. . . I was disgusted, but-"

"No," I held up my hand. "Don't. You don't need to explain anything, Derek, I'd actually prefer that you didn't. I knew I was right, but just answer me this. . . What did it feel like?"

He looked like he was about to say something, but I cut him off with a look, and he just sighed. "What did what feel like?"

I looked into the forest, unable to meet his eyes. "What did it feel like just now when we kissed. Did it feel familiar to you? At all?"

"Chloe," his voice seemed odd. "Chloe. . .your. . .not. . .safe. . ."

I looked at him. "What?"

"What?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, giving me an odd sort of look.

My eyes were wide. "Why am I not safe?" I wanted to know.

"I didn't say-"

"We'll. . .find. . .you. . ."

A man, in a lab coat was standing right next to Derek, but his form and shape were fading, and his face was contorted. I think I recognized him from somewhere.

Derek, noticing my panic, and stiffness, placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "Chloe, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I don't. . . it's a ghost, but I haven't seen any of _them _in so long. It's been at least a few months. . .I thought the medicine would help." I felt tears start to prickle my eyes. I thought I was cured from this nightmare.

"Who is it?" Derek's voice was soft, but demanding.

"I don't know. H-h-he looks somewhat familiar but I can't. . .I can't place him," I pressed my hand to my forehead, I felt a headache coming on, my vision was starting to blur.

The man glared at me. "You. . .did. . .this. . . Chloe. . .you won't get. . .away. . .no escape. . .not this. . .time." And then his figure whirled around and he slammed into me, going right through me and I felt a dizziness come over me.

My body felt like it was shattering. 

_What was going on?_

"Derek," I gasped. "Help."

"Chloe!" Derek's urgent voice was the last thing I remembered.

And then the darkness came over me.

* * *

**AA/N: Okay, I hope that was alright. . . Hope I get the next chapter up soon. . . have been working on a couple of one-shots, gonna post some of those too soon. . . Please Review so I know how you liked it! Thanks- Anya!**


	14. Chapter Twelve: The Confession

**Disclaimer: I wish, but unfortuantely do not own Darkest Powers. . . or the character!**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 12, and I wonder if I'm actually wasting my time with always writing these notes all the time. Does anyone actually read them, lol? But anyways if you are reading this, this chapter is not from Derek's point of view. . .Chloe was unconscious. . . but she's not now, but she just doesn't want to open her eyes. . . because she's listening to someone talk. . . Read to find out who! Oh, and I will forever be greatful if you leave a REVIEW! -Thanks Anya!**

**

* * *

From the last Chapter. . .  
**

_The man glared at me. "You. . .did. . .this. . . Chloe. . .you won't get. . .away. . .no escape. . .not this. . .time." And then his figure whirled around and he slammed into me, going right through me and I felt a dizziness come over me._

_My body felt like it was shattering. _

_What was going on? _

"_Derek," I gasped. "Help." _

_And then the darkness came over me._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve **

**The Confession  
**

_Noises. . ._

Noises whirled around me, but I was still unable to open my eyes.

"Tori, what is that?"

Long pause. "It's breakfast, you idiot, what does it look like?"

"Not breakfast that's for sure." Another long pause, and then a slamming noise. "Ouch!"

"Well, I'm so sorry Simon. If you wanted a gourmet breakfast, you should of brought Martha Stewart along."

"Ha ha, very funny, you're so-"

"Guys," a voice, familiar, and it was so close, that it had to be Derek. He sounded less than a few inches away. "Shut up, she needs to rest properly to be able to wake up."

Light footsteps approached. "You know, Derek, for someone who claims to want nothing to do with her, you seem pretty concerned for her well being."

A growl sounded lowly. "Mind your own business, Tori and get back to cooking."

"Hey, I'm just pointing out the obvious. And I think everyone else knows what's going on too here, you're falling for her- again. You're starting to remember more, aren't you?"

Silence, a long heart-wrenching silence.

"Fine, don't confess out loud, but we all know what the silence means. And I speak for _all _of us when I say we're glad you gave in finally, it was getting a tad annoying seeing you mope around all the time."

Another growl, less menacing though.

More foot steps. "Vi- Tori, would you care to join me, I'm going to go for a stroll, check things out around the perimeter, make sure no one we don't want is around. Simon went to the local grocery store to gather us some more food."

"Okay- only because I'm probably the best person to bring in case things get nasty, I do have the best powers out of all of us."

A snorting noise bounced off the walls and a few chuckles, and then retreating footsteps and a door closing softly.

I felt something touch my arm and I almost jumped from the warmth, but I told my self to hold still, because it finally registered that it was Derek. Derek Souza was actually touching me _willingly_, and it wasn't for my benefit, because he didn't know I could feel it, that I was conscious. It was for his own, and that made me feel internally giddy for some reason.

He sighed, and I knew he was close, really close because his warm breath brushed my face. "God. How did we ever get to this point?. . . I wanted to hate you, so badly, that I told myself over and over that you didn't matter to me, not in the slightest. I would even hold my breath in that horrid English class so I couldn't smell your intoxicating scent. It nearly killed me to sit that close to you for a whole hour and not to have been able to touch you, but the part that always got me was that I didn't know why I wanted to touch you so badly, because I didn't even no you, but at the same time I did. I knew you and you knew me, probably better than anyone. "

I wanted to open my eyes at that moment and reassure him that everything was going to be alright, I wanted to reach out and touch him, to make sure he was real and not a hallucination. He sounded so. . . lost and alone, and deep down I knew that it wasn't right, him being that way. But I made myself keep them shut, he seemed to need to say this, even if he thought I couldn't hear.

Derek sighed again, and I felt his hand tighten on my own. "I messed up, Chloe, I messed up real bad, and I don't know how to make it better. . .I don't know if I can. I'm so confused, so confused, and I have been ever since that day you bumped into me. You turned everything upside down. You made me question things that had happened when we all came from the hospital and they told us that we had been in a car accident and we had all lost some of our memories. I didn't even think twice about it- until I saw you. Seeing you, it triggered memories, things that I didn't even think were possible. And when I starting seeing things in my dreams- you and I together, happy, I couldn't even fathom it, because that would have never happened, Chloe. I mean you falling in love with me? It wasn't even a slight possibility in my mind. . . But it did happen, you. . . God. You loved me, _me_, of all people, even considering all that I am."

Derek started rubbing lazy circles on my wrist with his thumb, and it was giving my goosebumps all over, I was surprised he couldn't feel them.

Derek laughed to himself quietly. "I even started going by your house at night, not that I actually went inside or anything like that, just in your backyard, to make sure you were there, that you were safe, which probably sounds insane. . . And then you confronted me, demanded an explanation for the way I'd treated you, and I said that you were the enemy, I even half-way convinced Simon and Tori, and the thought had crossed my mind, but only briefly, and it didn't add up, but you and no one else knew that because I was unsure of how much you even knew_, if _you knew anything at all, and I seen it in your eyes a few times, that look of betrayal as you stared at me, and it nearly tore me apart inside, you have no idea, because that's not the way it was suppose to be. We were in love. _I _loved you, it was my responsibility. . . _mine_ alone, I was suppose to protect you, and I was the one that was hurting you. And I want to be able to tell myself that it was for your benefit, that I was doing it for your safety, but that would be a complete lie. I did it for my own selfish reasons, I wanted protect myself, and I'll never do that again. God, I'll never do it again, Chloe. . .I swear." His voice sounded like it was cracking, and then my arm was being raised and my knuckles were being brushed by something soft and warm. His lips?

"And then you kissed me," his voice was barely a whisper, and it was filled with disbelief. "After I seen that tape of us, I had to get out of there, because it was a confirmation that everything was true. . .I was never disgusted with you, Chloe. I was sickened by the fact that you could look at me like you did in that van, you looked shocked, but at the same time your eyes showed such loving warmth. And it made me so angry. . . and ashamed that you could look at me like that, even after the way I treated you. I was disgusted with myself, by me alone. When you kissed me though. . . It felt like nothing I had ever experienced before, and I never wanted to stop. It felt so familiar, and in a way it was, because I probably kissed you lots of times before."

Another pause.

"It's weird. . .not being able to completely remember it, because how could I ever forget you? And all these other thoughts kept coming in my mind- _Would if she doesn't forgive me? Or would if she starts to feel the disgust I already feel towards myself_? I got scared, and that's why I pulled away, because I was being selfish. . .again."

His voice hardened.

"And then that ghost came and it. . . I don't know, what it did, but you fainted. And I just wanted to kill whatever hurt you. . . But that would include killing myself, because I hurt you before Chloe, plenty of times. And I just. . .I just want. . ." His voice trailed off, and I felt the weight of what had to be his head on the bed, right beside me.

Slowly, oh, so slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in some sort of apartment? Derek's head was down, his face in the sheets, and he was making some sort of groaning noise and shaking his head back and forth. Before I could even process what I was doing I reached my arm out and attentively placed my hand on the back of his head, my fingers buried in his hair.

"Derek," I said softly.

His head shot up, making my hand fall limply onto the bed.

He stared at me with an alarmed look etched on his beautiful face, but didn't say anything for a while, just looked at me, and looked. His eyes were searching for something on my face, but I wasn't sure what.

Finally he swallowed and opened his mouth, "How. . . how much did you hear?"

* * *

**AA/N: I wasn't even going to post this today, because it's pretty short and I was going to lengthen it and post it Monday, but it seemed like a good place to end and I really wanted to get this up now because I wasn't I would be able to add more by Monday. . . So, I hoped you liked it, it gave us a little look at the side of Derek that he's been trying to hide for a while now. . . I hope it answered some of your questions in the story, if you have more please post them so I can write them down and it will help me with future chapters. . .So yeah, please REVIEW. . . and I know how great you all are at reviewing, thanks again for all the amazing things you guys say! -Anya!**


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**A/N: Wow. . . I haven't updated in awhile, a long while! And I'm sorry! I was really busy, and I was having major writer's block, but I'm back! Finally, yay! And I hope this chapter is okay, and I think there's only going to be a few chapters left. . . sad, I know. But Please Read and Review and tell me how I did on this chapter! Thanks guys! You rock! **

**

* * *

What happened in Chapter 12. . .  
**

_Slowly, oh, so slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around._

_I was in some sort of apartment?_

_Derek's head was down, his face in the sheets, and he was making some sort of groaning noise and shaking his head back and forth. Before I could even process what I was doing I reached my arm out and attentively placed my hand on the back of his head, my fingers buried in his hair._

_"Derek," I said softly._

_His head shot up, making my hand fall limply onto the bed. He stared at me with an alarmed look etched on his beautiful face, but didn't say anything for a while, just looked at me, and looked. His eyes were searching for something on my face, but I wasn't sure what. Finally he swallowed and opened his mouth, "How. . . how much did you hear?"_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Plans  
**

My eyes softened as I gazes at him. That confession- it made my mouth run dry. He practically just bared his soul, and those words, they were out there now. Out in the open, and we both knew that. And he couldn't take them back, wouldn't even be able to deny it. I doubted that he had ever said things like this before- admitting that he was in the wrong in such a way that made my heart feel like it was going to explode. It was better than any love letter, I'll tell you that.

And by the look on his face, that nervous gleam in his eyes, he seemed to be expecting the worst from me. Who knows, maybe that's what he _always_ expects from everyone though.

"Derek. . ." I whispered, and reached out for his hand, right when the door burst open, and three figures came rushing in.

They were loud, _extremely_ loud.

"I told you to get the Lays chips, Simon._ Lays_. Not Jays, how hard is that to remember?" Tori's voice sounded through the tiny space of the room.

"And how hard is it to remember that I said a thousand times that they didn't have that brand. God, do you listen to anyone but yourself?"

Tori huffed and was- with no doubt in my mind- ready to tell Simon off, but then she looked at us.

Me sprawled out on the couch, and Derek crouched beside me, almost touching me, but not. She gave me a little smirk. "Well if it isn't sleeping beauty. . . Did the beast wake you up. . .? Oh, wait, that's the wrong story, sorry, it's suppose to be a prince. . . My bad."

Derek glared, but didn't give her the satisfaction of fighting with her, he pushed off his feet and stood up. "Where's Finn?" His voice held little concern for his well-being, more of a suspicious tone.

Simon moved toward the kitchen after giving me a warm smile. "He's coming, just said that he was gonna check on something really fast, alone. Guess Tori was getting to him as much as the rest of us."

At that jab, she made a noise of disapproval as she came to sit on the edge of the couch, by my feet. "I'll have you all know that Finn seems to be very fond of me, he was about to kiss me too, if Simon had come rushing up to us, _claiming_ we better get back here, to make sure Chloe was alright. If he's annoyed with anyone, it's Simon."

"I don't care who's he's annoyed with," Derek voiced. "I don't like him out of our sight, no matter how nice he seems to be."

The door opened once again, and Finn swept into the room. He seemed surprisingly graceful for someone who looked so frantic at that moment. Finn slammed the door, and locked it behind him.

Derek who probably noticed his anxious mannerisms, came to stand behind me, as I sat up and leaned against the arm of the couch, making Tori move closer to the other side. Derek put a protect hand on my shoulder, as he watched Finn carefully. "What? What is it?"

Finn, shook his head, placing his hands on his knees, seeming slightly out of breath. "When I smelt them. . .I rushed Simon and Tori up here, and tried to lead them away. . . But they have their own people- other supernatural's'- that are on their side. They know you guys are here- all four of you together. They know for sure now that their plan has failed because you have, for all they know- full coverage of your guys' memories."

I sat up straighter, my body tensing. "What do we do? Can we even get out of here- where ever here is exactly."

"It's a hotel," Tori whispered to me. "Not one I would have chosen, but we had a limited amount of time to search considering you passed out on us and Wolf-Boy was a frantic mess."

Finn leaned against the door, as Simon came in the room, having heard everything, since there was an open space between all the rooms. "We all have to get out of here, that's for sure."

Finn nodded. "I have some contacts up in Minnesota- a half older sister, Aurora. She'll let us stay there, and I doubt they'll be able to find us for a while. It'll give us time to plan, and gather money."

"I can't leave," I suddenly burst out. "My father would have a heart attack, he's probably having one as we speak, I've been gone for a whole day!"

"Two," Tori coughed, trying to be subtle.

"What?" I squeaked.

Derek rubbed my shoulder and leaned closer to my ear. "You were out for a whole day, Chloe. And you have to come with us, they'll get you if you don't. I won't let that happen." His voice held a resolute promise, and I knew that even though my mind had a choice in the matter, my heart didn't. I wouldn't be able to let them go, especially not Derek, I couldn't bare to even think about not being with him. I wasn't sure if I loved him- not yet, at this point in time, I was too confused. But I _did_ know that I deeply cared for him.

"When are we leaving?" My voice was low.

I, Simon, and Tori looked from Derek to Finn, and back. They were the ones who were best to pick a strategy- they were the leaders.

Finn came away from the door, rubbing his gloved hands together as if we were cold, and spoke swiftly. "I'll need to get in touch with Aurora, give her time to prepare. It's 9 a.m. now, I highly doubt _they'll _be waiting for that long outside of the hotel. It'll raise suspicion. We should stay here for a little while longer. I say we check out at. . . hmm. . . 4 a.m. Good time."

Derek seemed hesitant for some reason, and Simon noticing this was most likely going to go with his brother on whatever he was thinking. But Tori jumped from her seat and clapped her hands. "Perfect. I don't want to say in this place for much longer. The walls are making me nauseous." She turned to Finn. "You should make that call. . . ASAP."

Without further encouragement he took a cell-phone from his pocket. "I'll be out in the hall," he said and left.

We all watched him leave. And without even missing a beat, Derek looked sharply at us. "I don't know if this is the best idea and I'm not putting all of my trust into _that _guy, not yet. But we'll go along with it for now. See how everything plays out. Simon, Tori, go watch him, and listen to what he's saying, we can't afford to give him privacy- not even for a minute."

When they left, I pushed myself off the couch, and turned to Derek, but he wasn't looking at me. He was heading towards the kitchen. And after opening the refrigerator door, he started pulling out all the contents that lined the shelves.

"Derek," my voice was barely a whisper, but I knew he could hear me as clear as day.

He didn't respond, or stop gathering the food, but he did stiffen a bit, making his posture ridged.

I walked a bit closer to him.

"Derek, I think we should talk about what you said. . .you know before. . . when you thought I was asleep. We should-"

"Not now," he cut me off quickly, and turned his neck around so he could look me in the eyes. He didn't say it rudely, just abruptly with pleading green eyes.

I sighed and turned my back to him; a silent agreement.

I knew that he cared about me, and that he wanted to protect me, but we were a long way away from where we were before we lost our memories.

Something was off.

And I was starting to wonder if we would ever get to where we were before.

_Would we even be able to?_

_

* * *

_

**A/NN: Okay, that's it for now, I don't anything interesting to really say. . .So, thanks for all the wonderful previous reviews and comments. I hoped you liked this Chapter, Please Review! And I'll try to have Chapter 14 up soon! Thanks- Anya! =)**_  
_


End file.
